The Forces That Control You And I
by Omega Prime
Summary: The warrior of light. The vessel of darkness. Two bitter enemies. One cataclysmic clash. Destiny beckons.
1. Return Of The Prodigal Son

The Forces That Control You And I: Return Of The Prodigal Son  
  
The wind tugged slightly at his tie as he walked down the staircase of the plane slowly. The bright orange glow of the setting sun reflected off his black-rimmed spectacles, obscuring one's sight of his eyes. Taking a step one at a time, with his hands situated in his pockets, he moved to the bottom of the staircase. The cool Japanese air smelt crisp to him, and the airfield around him was practically deserted. He was wearing a black jacket, with its zip up to his chest only. In addition, he wore black long baggy pants that were folded up the end to prevent the ends from touching the floor. He was about 17 years old, 1.8 metres tall, with short-cropped hair. He had short facial hair, indicating that he had neglected to shave. Now, the sunlight was out of his eyes, and they exuded a sense of melancholy. Eyes that pierced right through you, but now they were glassy and vacant. However, they changed in a minute, as he heard the soft noise of an automobile approaching. His eyes changed to a look of intense concentration. He dug deeper into his pockets, feeling for a metallic item. He gripped it tightly and turned to face the vehicle.  
  
It was a Toyota, black-coloured, and unregistered. He narrowed his eyes. The back door of the car opened and out came a moustached man. He wore a pair of tinted spectacles, and behind them were a pair of ageless eyes. He had an aura of superiority of him, and he observed him from afar. The man was obviously satisfied, and he approached the juvenile. The boy stiffened, but relaxed as he saw the identification card the man held.  
  
A.E.G.I.S Far East Branch Japan Commander Shirei.  
  
The boy saluted Shirei, and he looked visibly relieved to see a familiar face. But he spoke the first words on this new country for him. " The password is." he asked expectantly. His voice was muffled and raspy, as he had just finished an exhaustive flight. His grip on the item tightened.  
  
" The grass is greener on the other side of the mountain." The authoritative voice of Shirei came back. Satisfied, the boy's grip on the item slackened. Shirei rummaged through his pockets before coming up with a card. " I believe this is yours."  
  
The juvenile took the card, flipped it slowly, allowing the sunlight from the setting sun to reflect off it in all directions. The card just read:  
  
A.E.G.I.S Far East Branch Agent Ichiro Kaketa.  
  
He allowed himself a smile before laughing out loud heartily.  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Because I never thought there would a day like this." He replied darkly.  
  
Shirei nodded in understanding. "It's getting late. We better get you to headquarters as soon as possible." With that, he motioned Ichiro to the car. Ichiro got into it dutifully, while the chauffeur put his luggage into the boot of the car.  
  
Shirei got into the car and opened his palm. "I'll take that."  
  
Ichiro shrugged, and from his pocket he fished out the metallic object. A gun. He placed it into Shirei's outstretched hand, and Shirei's fingers closed over it.  
  
The chauffeur restarted the engine and drove towards the city. It was already dark, and the bright city lights twinkled like stars. Ichiro stared out of the vehicle as the beautiful scenery passed by him swiftly. He was lost in his thoughts, and could not hear Shirei talking to him.  
  
"Ichiro."  
  
"Huh? Sorry, I didn't hear you."  
  
"You understand your mission, don't you?"  
  
"Absolutely." Ichiro replied grimly.  
  
"We will arrange for you to meet the rest of the party later. You will be staying in the school's dormitory for the period of your stay."  
  
Ichiro nodded, before looking out of the window again, apparently lost in his thoughts again. Peering with those eyes of his. They had a haunting feel to them, and one could tell from them that he had seen and felt more things than a normal 17-year-old. Tragic things.  
  
He observed the buildings as they entered the city district. The streets were bustling with people returning home from work. Cars zoomed past them. He was lost in the atmosphere, feeling again the buzz that was unique to Tokyo. However, under it, he felt a sense of fear, and it twisted his guts inside out. He suppressed the thought and his eyes trailed off, giving its normal vacant and lifeless look.  
  
The air was cool and crisp, the road quiet. It was early morning, about 6 a.m., and there was the sound of two people walking slowly, the leaf litter rustling softly under their feet. The boy was 17, had spiky hair, and wore a nose patch. He wore a dark blue jacket and long pants, in addition to gloves that exposed his fingers. He had a sling bag over his shoulders. Opposite him, was the other person, a girl the same age as him. She wore a big yellow ribbon tied into a bow at the right side of her head. She had brown, flowing waist-length hair that swayed in the early morning breeze. She wore a traditional japanese schoolgirl school uniform, and in her hand held her school bag.  
  
Shun Ukiya and Ruriko Ikusewa, A.E.G.I.S Far East Branch Agents.  
  
They walked along the deserted road quietly, until Shun decided that he had enough of the silence and spoke up.  
  
"Hey Rurippe, thanks for accompanying me to school at this ungodly hour. I put my latest manga comic in the classroom and want to get it before someone steals it."  
  
Ruriko did not reply. She was staring at the ground, cheeks blushing red. Shun, puzzled by the fact that there was no answer from her, stood in front of her and asked, "Are you alright? You have been awfully quiet the whole morning. I am astonished by the fact that you actually followed me in the first place. Normally you would just get angry with me. Do you have something to say to me? You look like you are going to burst."  
  
Ruriko looked away, not wanting to look at him straight at the face. "Ukiya-kun, I.I.actually.I.Look out!"  
  
Shun, puzzled by the chain of events, turned around slowly. "You are weird Rurippe, doing one thing then. Wow!" He saw the red invader in the form of tree standing erect in the middle of the road. In his monotonous voice, he intoned, "Unite with the nucleus."  
  
Out of the shadows caused by the trees on both sides of the road, black invaders leaped out of their hiding place and into the tree invader, which gradually grew into a 3 metre tall tree. It had two branches plus its main trunk, and leaves black in colour.  
  
Shun, stunned by the events happening right in front of eyes, stood rigidly in his position. Ruriko, having recovered from her initial shock, took out her portable bow and fired one of her arrows.  
  
"Arrow of Light!"  
  
A brilliant streak of light cut through the air and struck the tree invader in the trunk. It was thrown back by the impact of it. Shun, on seeing the beam of light, came to his senses and immediately jumped to a side. Just in time as well, as the tree invader brought its right branch down on where he was a few seconds earlier. He took cover behind a rock and removed his retractable kendo sword from his back pocket. He muttered to himself, "Damm. Now I will be late for school!"  
  
Ruriko also took cover. She thought to herself, "A good opportunity wasted! Sigh." Just then, Shun's voice rang out. "Give me cover! I'll try to get close to it!"  
  
With that, he broke into a run and charged towards the enemy.  
  
"No! It's too dangerous!" But her words fell on deaf ears. Fuming, she stood up behind the rock and loosed three arrows at her target. The trees used its branches to sweep them aside, before now concentrating on Shun. Ruriko, sensing something was wrong, shouted, "Watch out!"  
  
The tree invader drove its roots through the ground, before erupting through it behind Shun. The roots binded him, and Shun dropped his kendo sword in shock. Horrified, Ruriko fired two more arrows, one cutting the roots holding Shun, the other exploding on the trunk of the tree invader. Shun, free again, grabbed his weapon and continued with his mad charge.  
  
The tree invader bent forward, and suddenly at one instant, all the leaves on the tree shot forward at Shun. Half of them became black ball bearings, the rest were sharp-edged leaf projectiles. Ruriko could only let out an anguished scream.  
  
The projectiles slammed into Shun's body, bruising or cutting him in many places. Winded, he fell to ground on his knees, using his wooden sword for support. His breath came out in raged gasps, as pain from a hundred different wounds hurt him. Dizzy with pain, he tried to focus on the enemy.  
  
The black projectiles now had returned to the tree, which then menacingly moved towards Shun. Ruriko just froze in her spot, unable to do anything. The tree raised its right branch again, ready to strike the fatal blow.  
  
It never came. Shun looked up at the very last minute, his Gate of Gales glowing in his eyes. He summoned the strength to jump back, thus avoiding the blow. "I will never give up!" he shouted, as he opened his gate with the end of his sword. Air was sucked out, as Shun drew his sword back to fire a light blue ball of crackling energy.  
  
"Vacuum Missile!" he cried. At such close range, the shot found its target, damaging it severely, but not finishing it off. It also caused the tree invader to be pushed back. Its bark at the centre of the trunk was blown away, exposing its weakness, the red invader.  
  
Knowing that this was his chance, Shun rushed forward, drawing energy from his gate. He gripped his sword tightly with both gloved hands. "Ultra Whirlwind Slash!" he shouted, moving his weapon in a slicing action. Two columns of air ripped past at breakneck speed, cutting cleanly of the two branches of the tree. They fell to the ground, each becoming a cyan crystal. The invader was now defenceless.  
  
Continuing with his run, Shun opened his gate once again at the tip of the sword, creating a sharp column of air in front of him. "Ultra Whirlwind Thrust!" he called out, putting his wooden sword through the red invader's body. The core destroyed, the tree disintegrated, sending a shower of cyan and red crystals into the air.  
  
Shun, breathing laboriously, saw that his enemy was defeated, slumped down to the ground with a dull thud, worn out by the exhaustive battle he had just fought.  
  
Ruriko half-carried, half-dragged the badly beaten up Shun into the deserted school building. She was annoyed by the way Shun also killed the both of them by his reckless actions, but after thinking about it for a while, she realised he had for once, a plan. She smiled to herself and continued with the task at hand. Fortunately, they were very close to the school.  
  
She brought him through the deserted school, before placing him on the bed of the Sick Bay. She drew the curtains and looked at the unconscious Shun. Then, she remembered the reason why they were here so early in the morning. She went their classroom and retrieved the manga comic on top his desk. She returned to the Sick Bay and sat next to Shun. She stroked his hair and thought of the words he said before the invader attacked. "Do you have something to say to me? You look like you are going to burst." Sighing softly, she opened her Gate of Life and started to heal him. Slowly, she could see his wounds closing and bruises clearing up.  
  
Shun eyes fluttered open. He felt a warm feeling around his body and his mind was in a state of calm. Out of a corner of his eye, he saw Ruriko collapsing on to the floor. He stretched out her hand and grabbed her to stop her fall. Her eyes met his, and she smiled faintly, before falling unconscious. Shun returned her smile, got up and carried her on to the bed. He stroked her flowing tresses and sighed.  
  
Dawn broke on 1970 Japan. The sound of birds chirping perforated with the sound of school-going teenagers, the bright future of the nation. Excited laughter and incessant chattering filled the halls of Tategami High School. Inside the Sick Bay, Shun Ukiya could hear muffled versions of the din outside. He glanced at his watch, and saw that it was thirty minutes to the start of school. He got up from the swivel chair, which groaned at the release of pressure, to open the curtains. Soft morning sunshine bathed the room, and Ruriko Ikusewa stirred in her sleep. Shun smiled, and sat next to her to wake her up.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Ruriko asked dreamily. Shun opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off immediately by the sound from the announcement speakers, informing the special committee members to go to the designated places. Shun recognised it as an emergency call. He helped Ruriko to stabilise herself, before the both of them left the Sick Bay to go to the nearest secret entrance to the A.E.G.I.S Headquarters deep underneath.  
  
"Why are you so heavy?" Shun muttered under his breath as it was his turn to half-carry, half-drag the half-conscious Ruriko. She blushed as she was hoisted by Shun, as this was the closest they have ever got ever since they met each other again after eight years. They passed by classmates, who coughed politely at the weird incident happening right in front of their faces. Ruriko blushed brightly while Shun wondered what was all the commotion about. They entered the broom cupboard amid gasps. Shun was really mystified by their behaviour. Oh heck, he thought, I will ask them after I respond to the emergency.  
  
Ruriko was still weak, so Shun entered the secret elevator with her by his side. Ruriko insisted on standing, and Shun did not want to waste anymore time arguing, thus he relented.  
  
The dull whirr of the elevator descending and the laboured breaths of Ruriko was all Shun could hear on the trip down. Concerned, he asked, "Are you alright, Rurippe?" Ruriko, angered by Shun's choice of words, flared up, "I'm alright! You don't have to repeat yourself." At this point, she felt faint, and collapsed on to Shun. Shun, stunned to see Ruriko's body on top of him, murmured again, "Trying to be the heroine again. Sigh. How many times do I have to tell you that that is my job?"  
  
Ruriko could only smile at the stupidity of that remark. The truth was she was relived to have Shun's warm body for comfort. The dizzy feeling in her head cleared, but she did not want the moment to end.  
  
Suddenly she realised that the elevator door was opening. Her eyes widened as she understood what was coming at them. Shun, in his normal relaxed tone, cried out, "Ah! We are here Rurippe! Now can you get off my lap as we have an emergency to attend to."  
  
She could have used a sledgehammer to bash his head in. She blushed bright red, and hurriedly extracted herself off Shun and faced the other Gatekeepers. As she expected, they were surprised but she could almost hear a collective sigh of relief from them. However, not all of them shared the same sentiment, as Kaoru felt pangs of jealousy while Megumi merely turned away and muttered the word "Indecent" to herself. Kaoru calmed down after the initial knee-jerk reaction. She now knew that Ruriko loved Shun, and in the ultimate self-sacrifice, gave Shun to her in no certain terms. But some residue of Shun still laid within, waiting to be revived to wreck havoc on her consciousness.  
  
Shun eagerly bounded forward and asked, "What is the situation? I'm sorry that we were late. An invader attacked us this morning, and Rurippe had to heal me with her gate, thus she was weakened and I had to carry here. What's up with all those weird looks? In fact, they were the same looks my classmates gave when I carried Rurippe."  
  
The Gatekeeper party composed themselves and were called to attention by Shirei's cough, who otherwise was quiet throughout the whole exchange. "Never mind. This is not an emergency. However, this concerns all of you greatly. All of you take a seat."  
  
The still-blushing Ruriko sat down, not wanting to look at anyone's face. Shun was once again puzzled, but gave up thinking about it. The things that happen here, he thought to himself.  
  
Shirei continued. "We have a new arrival here in Japan to boost our abilities to combat the invaders. A new Gatekeeper." That got everyone's attention, and they sat up on their chairs and listened intently.  
  
"But why? There are already six of us here." Asked Feye.  
  
"The invaders in Japan are rapidly multiplying, and Shadow, or Reiji Kageyama, has now been exposed. They will make their final strike soon, and we need as much as we can get."  
  
The mention of Kageyama sent shivers down Kaoru's back, as she remembered the desperate battle she fought to save the rest of the Gatekeepers against the enraged Kageyama as she found out his true identity. She barely survived his onslaught, fortunately for her the others appeared when they did, or she would have been finished. She still could feel his Shadow Edge move cutting through her flesh. The mention of Kageyama also provoked a reaction from Megumi, but it was of a more sinister kind.  
  
The trapdoor in front of the conference table opened, and with a dull mechanical sound the figure rose slowly. As the platform rose to the ground level, he took one step forward, away from the silhouette formed by the walls.  
  
"May I now introduce the newest recruit to A.E.G.I.S Japan, Ichiro Kaketa. He was formerly based in Singapore, but is now going to be with us for a while."  
  
The first thing the Gatekeepers party noticed about this strange new arrival was his eyes. He had the usual vacant and distant look in his eyes, but they could feel that it was an act, a mere diversion to hide something else. He had his hands in his pockets, giving himself a devil-may-care look.  
  
He walked up to the conference table, then turned to face Shun. "You must be Ukiya Shun, the Captain of the Gatekeeper party here. Pleased to meet you." He slowly extracted his right hand from his pockets, and extended it to Shun. Taken aback, Shun hurriedly shook his hand. "Err.Hi! Pleased to meet you as well."  
  
Ichiro went around the whole table and shook hands with all of them.  
  
Kaoru felt something weird again. Ichiro had a sense of familiarity about him and she just could not shake off that feeling that she had met Ichiro before.  
  
Megumi could only sense that Ichiro may had not been always so angelic. She could feel a sense of bonding with him, almost as though she had met a kindred spirit.  
  
Done with the introductions, Ichiro looked up to the podium where Shirei sat. Shirei stood up, and walked down to the conference table. "Ichiro will be joining Ukiya's and Ikusewa's class. I hope that both of you will show him around the school. That's all. Please return to your classes."  
  
Shirei himself took an elevator to his office, and the rest of them dispersed as well. Shun, Ruriko and Ichiro shared an elevator to the surface.  
  
"So you came from Singapore, but you are Japanese. What's the scoop?"  
  
Ichiro smiled slightly. "My father was Japanese, my mother Chinese."  
  
Shun nodded in understanding, then continued. "Nice to have you in the team. I hope we can work together and defeat the enemy."  
  
"We'll see, we'll see." Ichiro replied icily, eyes trailing off to the distance again.  
  
The classroom was empty except for three schoolgirls. On the side of the blackboard displayed a sign prominently stating that this was the 2- A classroom.  
  
"The new guy, Ichiro, is real cool. Literally. He hardly smiles, speaks in low tones and mutters to himself all the time. He is creepy." The first schoolgirl spoke up.  
  
"I think he looks handsome! We should give him some time! He has only been here for a week!" The second one cried.  
  
"Sigh.Distracted, as usual. Anyway, I think that guy has some serious problems. He always has this weird look on his face, like his mind is somewhere else or what. It gives me the creeps." The last one interjected.  
  
"I agree. It is like he is. haunted, by something."  
  
The shrill sound of a whistle being blown cut through the air. The next instant, the soccer ball in the middle of the field was launched towards the opposite side of the field.  
  
Ukiya Shun, wearing a dark blue jersey, collected the ball at the far right channel of the field. He dribbled for a while, before being confronted by an opposing player. He feinted right, before sticking the ball between the opponent's legs and galloping onwards. He passed the ball to a team-mate, who twisted himself to get into a better position to shoot. He was immediately surrounded by a swarm of defenders, but was still able to squeeze the ball to Shun. Shun controlled the ball, and realised the only thing preventing him from scoring was the goalkeeper. The players on the opposing side sighed and waited for the inevitable.  
  
"Submarine Shot!" Shun exclaimed as he drew his foot back and shot low and hard to the bottom right-hand corner using his gate power. He was certain it would a goal, and so were the other twenty-one people on the field. But the goalkeeper displayed unbelievable agility, diving low to the right to push the goal-bound shot wide of the post. The other players watched in amazement, and Shun had his mouth open. But he composed himself, and ran up to the goalkeeper. "Great save, but I will score eventually."  
  
"The game's still early." Was Ichiro's reply, adjusting his goalkeeper's gloves.  
  
Shun did not score. It was a 1-0 reverse for his team, a real shock. Ichiro had pulled off save after save to deny them on countless occasions. Later in class, Ichiro extended his hand to Shun. "Good game. You were hard to stop."  
  
Shun, on hearing these words, felt a sense of frustration to Ichiro. He wanted to vent it on Ichiro, but stopped himself. What am I doing? He thought. He shook his head to clear it.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Ichiro probed.  
  
"Huh? Yeah! Everything's fine. Great game it was today. But I will beat you the next time."  
  
Ichiro smiled faintly, then turned around to leave the classroom. As he walked slowly, he said aloud to no one in particular, "It's starting again."  
  
The announcement came again, and the Gatekeepers assembled before Shirei again. "Everyone is here, Shirei!" Shun reported.  
  
Shirei nodded. "Good." The screen behind him changed from an A.E.G.I.S sign to a topographical map of a mountainous area. A blinking object was moving at high speed towards the city.  
  
"Thirty minutes ago we detected a strange alien frequency. This seems to be the cause of it." The image changed again, this time showing a demonic car. The front bumper has turned into a mouth with sharp teeth, on the sides of the vehicle were two gleaming cannons.  
  
"Your mission is to neutralise this threat before it enters the city. Now, move out! Captain Ukiya, use your Toyota to chase down the car. Immobilise it, then finish it off."  
  
Shirei turned to face Ichiro. "The Singaporean branch sent this over. You will need it."  
  
The screen flickered again, this time an image of a sleek black car was on it. "My car!" Ichiro exclaimed.  
  
"Use it to hunt down the invader. We are counting on you, Gatekeepers."  
  
"Roger, A.E.G.I.S!"  
  
The sound of footsteps echoed around the quiet garage. Beside Ukiya Shun's Toyota was Ichiro's car. Ichiro lovingly adjusted the rear mirror, before getting into the driver's seat. The unique feature of the ZY-75, as it was called, was that it ran entirely on Gate energy. In simpler terms, the car derives its source of energy from the Gatekeeper driving, making him or her its battery.  
  
"Hey, we better get moving or we will be unable to stop the invader!" Shun exclaimed as he started his Toyota.  
  
A smile curved on Ichiro's face as he placed his palm on a panel with his palm imprint in it. He closed his eyes for a second, then re-opened them. They glowed of grey light coming from a doubled-ring of light in his eyes.  
  
"Gate Open!" A grey gate opened at the end of his open palm, and the various machinery in the car began to hum and vibrate. Ichiro pressed down hard on the accelerator, and the car shot forward. The garage door opened, blinding Ichiro momentarily, but he continue to race towards the designated intercept point. Shun took a second to admire the power of his automobile, before gunning his engine to catch up with him. 


	2. First Strike

The Forces That Control You And I: First Strike  
  
The sound of two engines racing down the mountain roads filled the air. Accelerating rapidly, the two sleek cars raced towards the designated intercept point.  
  
Ichiro studied the map of the area closely, the blinking spot, which indicated the location of the invader, was rapidly moving into the city. "Captain. We need to move faster if we were to catch up with the invader before it enters the city."  
  
"Huh? Oh.err.Let's do it then! Gate Open!" Shun was distracted once again. Again an unexplainable hatred to Ichiro welled up in his mind. He suppressed his thoughts, and opened his Gate of Gales to increase the speed of his Toyota. A large doubled-ring composed purely of light blue light appeared in front his car. The automobile entered it, before shooting forward at 1.5 times the speed of sound. The sonic barrier broken, Ichiro covered his ears as he anticipated the sonic boom.  
  
Again placing his open palm on the panel, Ichiro's eyes flashed grey, as gate power entered the car's machinery, powering it up to match the speed of Shun's vehicle. He soon caught up with him, and once again the two powerful vehicles were side by side.  
  
As Ruriko covered her ears in anticipation of the sonic boom, she sighed. "What is it with guys and fast cars?"  
  
Shun was amazed by the fact that Ichiro had managed to catch up with him. Suddenly, he realised that although Ichiro had been around for a week, no one knew what his gate was. Curious, he posed him that question through the common intercom.  
  
As his soft, raspy voice echoed through the A.E.G.I.S bus, the Gatekeepers could make out the words, "My Gate.is the Gate of Electromagnetic Waves."  
  
The demonic figure of the car was calmly approaching the intercept point. He knew what was coming at him, and he knew his objective well. If he could smile, it would be a grim one. The car invader accelerated, determined to hunt down its prey.  
  
The cars pulled to stop at a mountain bend, some 700 metres from the city. The tow of them knew that if they failed here, the invader will have no more opposition as the bus with the others has not arrived.  
  
"It's coming! Estimated speed, 240 km/h! Showing up in 17 seconds."  
  
"How do you suggest we take out the invader?" Shun queried  
  
"With all due respect, Captain, I think we should destroy its engine first, then when it comes to a stop, we hit it hard and fast."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Here it comes! 9, 8."  
  
"Ichiro! Use your gate power to block its advance with mine! Hopefully we can slow it down enough to figure out where its engine is."  
  
"4, 3, 2.Gate Open!"  
  
The invader barrelled into sight and charged headfirst towards the duo. Their combined gate forces stopped its advance momentarily, but the two of them were unable to stop it from inching forward, gaining an advantage over them. The car burst forward, breaking their barrier, narrowly missing Shun who was knocked out the way by Ichiro. The two of them hit the dust while the invader sped away.  
  
"Quick! We have got to chase him!" Ichiro recovered quickly and took off in his automobile. Shun, dazed, cursed himself for being unable to stop the invader, hurriedly got into his car as well in pursuit.  
  
Ichiro's voice crackled through the intercom as Shun neared him. "I'm going to use my Gate to figure out where its engine is located. Gate Open!" The grey ring of light opened in his eyes, and he followed it up by shouting, "X-Ray!" Ichiro's vision changed, and he saw everything in fuzzy black and white. He could see the engine of the invader clearly. Suprisingly, it was situated at the back of the car, not in the front like conventional vehicles.  
  
"I've found it! At the back!" Ichiro shouted through the intercom.  
  
At this moment of time, Shun's head was spinning. Again he felt that deep hatred to Ichiro, and coupled by the fact that his plan had just failed, Shun lost it. "You fool! It's in the front! I'll not believe you! You caused me to fail back there!"  
  
Shun's angry words were heard clearly by the rest of the Gatekeepers, and they recoiled in shock at hearing them. These were not words they normally heard from Shun Ukiya. Their Captain to them was always the first to accept blame by himself then blame others. Megumi knew this as well, and felt quite certain that Ichiro Kaketa had a part to play in this. She smiled quietly to herself.  
  
Shun stepped on the gas pedal and at the same time opened his gate to move faster. His enraged state caused him to reach the speed of Mach 3, and inch by inch he gained on the invader. With another burst of speed, he surged forward for about 300 metres and turned his car 180 degrees nicely. He got out of the car, slamming the door as he stared at the speeding invader. It sensed Shun's presence, therefore fired its sonic cannons at him. Shun nimbly avoided the blast, and could see now the car less than a 100 metres away. Any second now it would run Shun into the asphalt.  
  
Shun knew he had no time to lose. Opening his gate with the tip of his sword, he fired his Vacuum Missile. The blue ball of energy struck the invader squarely at the bonnet. Smoke covered Shun's vision as an explosion ensured. Satisfied that the threat was neutralised, Shun turned away and moved back to his car. He could not wait to see the face of Ichiro as he tells him that he was wrong.  
  
Then came the unmistakable sound of an engine starting. Shun turned around in disbelief, only to see the invader, unharmed, making his way towards him at top speed. He had only enough time to scream and cover his eyes.  
  
"It's happening." Ichiro muttered under his breath as he saw Shun take off and overtake the renegade vehicle. He knew he had to do something, or Shun would be killed. He stepped hard on the accelerator and negotiated a mountain bend. There he saw Shun standing in front of the vehicle, ready to take it on. Ichiro eyes widened in fear and he quickly removed his weapon, a short staff from the glove cabinet, he stopped his car and dashed forward. I have only one shot to get it right as he raised his staff, the end of it pointing to the direction of the invader. "Gate Open!" The grey Gate of EM waves opened at the end of the staff, and from it a high- frequency wave shot forward. "Gamma Ray!"  
  
The wave struck the engine cleanly, overloading it, causing a massive explosion. The car skidded to stop, front bumper inches away from Shun Ukiya.  
  
In an unknown location, someone else was watching the battle with great interest. Someone besides A.E.G.I.S, someone far more sinister. That someone was now standing in front of screen, which was displaying fuzzy images of the battle. He was playing with a dagger, throwing it up and catching it again. And again. And again.  
  
"So, the prodigal son has returned finally. This is interesting." He caught the dagger at its hilt, and did not throw it up again. The image on the screen froze at the point where Ichiro opened his Gate to fire his Gamma Ray. "Well, it's time I. welcomed him back." In one swift motion, the dark figure hurled the dagger at the screen, which cut right through the screen, at the spot where Ichiro's heart would be.  
  
The A.E.G.I.S bus pulled up next to Shun, who was lying on the ground. He came to his senses and found the whole team looking at him from above. Including Ichiro.  
  
He stood up slowly, and Feye and Reiko helped him to dust himself. His eyes met the cold ones of Ichiro, who did not turn away. The anger he felt towards him subsided, and he walked towards him to apologise. Once again, he had lost himself. He could not explain it, but he knew he had no excuse for his actions. Actions that almost caused himself to be killed, and put the whole team in danger.  
  
However, before he could do anything, the disabled car groaned and twisted itself. From within the red invader extracted himself from the wreckage. He jumped up into the air, and was soon followed by the wreckage of the car, which morphed itself into a large black attack helicopter. The red invader then infused itself into the vehicle, which then roared to life. On its sides were rockets, while its nosecone was equipped with a machine gun and a large sonic cannon.  
  
"Oh no!" Reiko said in her high pitched voice as the newest attack form of the invaders unleashed its first volley of missiles.  
  
The explosive projectiles slammed into the ground, ripping out chunks of asphalt. The Gatekeepers had immediately scattered, taking cover behind large objects. Shun hid behind a rock, and as the helicopter passed ahead he fired his Vacuum Missile. The energy ball just caused a shower of sparks on the helicopter's armour, and it turned around to fire a volley of missiles again. Shun broke into a run and hit the deck, just as the missiles annihilate the rock he was hiding behind a few seconds ago.  
  
The large screen in the A.E.G.I.S headquarters was displaying the desperate battle being fought in the mountain area. Shirei watched in silence as he saw the impenetrable armour of the helicopter repel wave after wave of relentless attacks by the Gatekeepers. "So," he mused, "the invaders have devised a way to block low-level attacks. We expected that, but not so soon." The scenes being played out were being reflected on his tinted spectacles, yet he appeared unaffected by it all. He hung his head in deep thought.  
  
"Shirei?" Miss Ochai, his secretary queried. He raised his head. "Send a message to Ichiro Kaketa. Tell him he is not able to utilise the ZY-75. Fully."  
  
Shun rested behind a boulder, breathing rapidly, adrenaline pumping in his veins. He knew he had to get the invader, but so far there is no sign of its weakness, and its thick armour plates are resisting everything the Gatekeepers could throw at him. "There must be a way. I will not give up! Not like.not like." An image of his father flashed through his mind, but he shook his head to clear it and concentrated on the battle. "I will not give up." He said, almost sub-consciously.  
  
The female members of the Gatekeepers party hid behind the bus. They were waiting for an opportunity to strike, and as the helicopter turned around to fire at Shun, they struck.  
  
"Arrow of Light!" Ruriko shouted, as she loosed three arrows at one go at her target.  
  
"Kaoru Throw!" Her Gate of Close Combat opened, Kaoru started to hurl debris strewn around the area due to the missile attacks.  
  
"Fire Dragon!" A dragon composed entirely of raging flames struck the helicopter's underbelly.  
  
Despite all this, the helicopter was as shiny and unspoilt as before. It turned around ominously, machine gun firing rapidly. Black rounds of dark energy were spat out, each one of them speeding towards their designated targets. To end their lives. They only had enough time to scream.  
  
"Wall of Steel!" Megumi's green Gate of Iron Wall neutralised the threat. She once again smiled to herself. Later, she thought, later, they still have a use after all.  
  
Ichiro's watch buzzed, indicating that an urgent message had been sent to him from headquarters. He activated the comlink and read the message. Upon finishing it, he shouted to Shun, "Give me some cover! I need to reach my car! It's the only chance we have!"  
  
Shun, distracted again, didn't move at all. He just sat behind a boulder. Ichiro sighed. Fortunately, Feye was nearby and she gave cover in the form of her Fire Panda move. Ichiro broke into a run and utilised his gate power to get to his car. Inside it, he gunned the ignition and spoke to Bancho on the A.E.G.I.S bus. "Activate the ramp! I need to use it!"  
  
Bancho flipped a few switches, and the back of the bus fell open, revealing a ramp. It was large enough to accommodate a car. Ichiro stepped hard on the gas pedal, and the car's tires squealed in protest as the vehicle went from 0 to 180 km/h in 3 seconds. The invader sensed something was wrong, thus fired a volley of missiles at it. Ichiro skilfully manoeuvred the automobile out of harm's way. It now was approaching 300 km/h, and it was heading straight for the ramp. "Here is my first leap of faith." He muttered, and he drew upon even more gate power. The bar on the panels showed that he was approaching critical mass.  
  
The car zoomed off the ramp, soaring through the sky like a mechanical bird. Inside it, Ichiro shouted, "Open the Gate!" as grey light glowed from his eyes. Right before their eyes, the ZY-75 began to transform. It flipped over, the sides of it were joined to the bottom, and they aligned itself at the centre. Wings emerged from the sides, and a nosecone flipped up from the bonnet. A rudder also came out form the body of the car.  
  
"Let's get him." Ichiro said, setting his crosshairs directly on the helicopter invader.  
  
Shirei watched the amazing transformation in silence, as usual. "The Gate Engine is extremely flexible, as using the Gatekeeper as its source of power, anything can be built with it in it. But only high-level Gatekeepers can generate enough pure energy to sustain a machine. Even Shun Ukiya's Gate Robot 00 has internal power."  
  
Shirei sighed as he saw Ichiro powering up his cannons. "The price that one pays to be a high-level Gatekeeper."  
  
The protective metal shield in front of on the side cannons slid away, revealing a pair of wicked cannons. Ichiro was powering them up using his gate power.  
  
Ruriko, realising this, shouted. "Everyone! Hit the helicopter with all you got! We got to buy Ichiro some time!"  
  
The Gatekeepers activated their attacks, which distracted the helicopter long enough. A beep sound indicated that the cannons, now crackling with energy, were charged up to maximum. Ichiro grabbed hold of the flightstick, determined not to miss. The computer beeped again, this time urgently, as it had a positive lock-on. A heartbeat later, Ichiro pressed hard on the trigger button.  
  
The energy release was immense, as the cannons sighed at the release of such great build-up of energy. The two grey beams of pure energy entwined themselves into a double helix, and barrelled towards the helicopter. They struck the helicopter with great force, resulting in a massive explosion.  
  
But the helicopter remained operational. Ichiro watched in surprise as the helicopter retaliated by firing tracking missiles at him.  
  
"Foolish one! Thinking that this is some fairy tale, where everything is black and white, with no grey areas at all." The sinister figure hiding in the shadows said aloud to no one in particular. He walked over the screen and removed the dagger stuck there. "I know what is in your mind. I know you inside out. Now you are back to challenge me." The dagger gleamed due to the light from the projector. "We'll see who will get the last laugh." Suddenly, the dagger turned dark, until it was almost invisible in his palm.  
  
"Activate main cannon!" Ichiro commanded. The nosecone opened, revealing a gigantic cannon with wires around it. "Gate Open!" Ichiro shouted. He closed his eyes to concentrate, as the gate energy started to flow into the cannon. Slowly the cannon started to hum and crackle. Sparks can be seen coming out from it.  
  
"Main cannon 40% charged up. Estimated time needed: 13 minutes." The computerised voice noted.  
  
However, the helicopter had other ideas. The sonic cannon attached to its nosecone charged up quickly, and a sonic blast was fired. Straight at Ichiro.  
  
The Gatekeepers noticed the danger, and Kaoru punched the comlink button to establish contact. "Ichiro, watch out!"  
  
Ichiro sensed it, but was too late. The bolt slammed into the main cannon, damaging it. "Alert! Alert! Main cannon damaged! Unable to release energy stored! Critical mass will be reached in 7 minutes." The computer said.  
  
The Gatekeepers recoiled in horror as they heard this. Just then, Specs' voice came through on the intercom. "Shun! We are sending over the newest Gate Engine! We will be there in 1 minute!"  
  
"Better make it quick, Specs! Or Ichiro will be gone for good." Shun grimly said.  
  
Ichiro stopped powering up the cannon, but it was too late to reverse it. There just was too much energy stored. He sighed. Is it going to end this way, he thought.  
  
No, I will not let it happen.  
  
He heard Specs' words, and a plan materialised in his head. "Captain! Captain! Do you read me?"  
  
"Loud and clear!" For once, Shun did not feel that hatred at all. Ichiro was surprised, but told himself he had all the time in the world to ponder over that later.  
  
"Listen! I need you to use the Gate Engine. On my count, fire at the side of the helicopter. Thanks."  
  
"Be careful, Ichiro."  
  
"Huh? Oh, you too." He was taken aback. At once he knew that Shun Ukiya was not like the others.  
  
The Gate Engine was paradropped from the A.E.G.I.S helicopter. It was a sleeker version of the old one, which was destroyed on the battle on Dream Island. There was a platform for the user to stand on, and above it was the a new feature, a cannon, from which the Gate power is unleashed. Shun climbed on top of the platform. Immediately wires shot out to grab him. Shun, shocked, resisted, but Ruriko shouted, "Don't resist! They are there to absorb the Gate power!"  
  
Relaxing, Shun allowed the wires to coil around himself. Ichiro stared at the computer screen. 5 minutes to critical mass, which meant that the energy stored will explode, destroying everything in a hundred kilometre radius.  
  
"Gate Open!" A large blue gate opened, and Shun's whole body started to glow with blue light. The energy build-up was immense, and Shun observed the energy level bar rise painfully slowly.  
  
50%. 4 minutes left. Beads of perspiration formed on Shun's forehead.  
  
65%. 3 minutes left. Shun concentrated harder. He had to try. Ruriko's heart was beating fast. "Ukiya-kun!"  
  
70%. 2 and a half minutes, Try as he might, the stubborn bar refused to move up. He was not going to make it.  
  
2 minutes. "That's okay! Fire now Captain!" Ichiro's voice screamed through the intercom. With a great sigh, the cannon released the energy in the form of a blue beam wrapped in a red double helix. Shun slumped to the floor, but raised his head to watch the trajectory of the beams as the Gatekeepers helped him up.  
  
The intense beam blew a large hole on the side of the helicopter, exposing its weakness, the red invader. Ichiro saw this, and decided to put his plan into action.  
  
"Open the Gate!" The front portion of the ZY-75 broke away from its parent, racing away at the speed of Mach 4. Inside, Ichiro was piloting the plane, a wild glint in his eyes.  
  
Shirei stood abruptly as he watched the events unfold. "NO! Ichiro! That's too dangerous!" All he got in reply was static.  
  
The dark figure shook his head in disgust. "My poor hero. Dying before you meet your greatest foe."  
  
1 minute. Ichiro screamed in rage as he slammed the ZY-57, the front portion of the ZY-75 into the hole caused by Shun. The impact was tremendous, and Ichiro was almost knocked unconscious. However, he crawled out of the damaged vehicle through the shattered cockpit. He took one look at the beautiful lake below, Lake Isito, and without hesitation, jumped into the air.  
  
0 minutes. A heartbeat later, a colossal mid-air explosion occurred above Ichiro. The explosion eradicated the invader, and the tough armour plates of the invader contained the explosion. The shockwave from the explosion pushed Ichiro further downwards, to his doom.  
  
Time practically stood still. Ichiro Kaketa was falling through the air, falling to his doom. Yet, he felt a sense of calm in him. "I did it. I saved everyone. Those that were worth saving, those that weren't worth saving. I saved everyone."  
  
"There is always the good and the bad. They will balance each other out always. A good person will be balanced out by an evil one. No matter how hard we try, we can never eradicate evil. The only way to do so is to eradicate good as well, as they cannot exist alone." Ichiro continued, as winds continued to rip at his face.  
  
"All of us have the decision to be good or bad. But sometimes, we don't have a choice. or do we?" Ichiro rolled himself into a ball, and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was the clear, sparkling turquoise water rushing up to his face, almost like it was mocking him.  
  
"Is he alright?" Shirei asked, concern in his voice.  
  
"He will be fine. Considering he jumped out of a helicopter, got caught in a shockwave and fell 500 metres into a lake and suffered only a cracked rib and some minor cuts is a miracle." Miss Ocihai said and she walked out of the office. Her footsteps could be heard clearly in the enclosed room.  
  
As the door shut behind her, Shirei turned towards the screen. It was replaying the scene where the A.E.G.I.S helicopter hauls Ichiro out of the water to be rushed to the hospital. "Miracle. or destiny?" Shirei wondered.  
  
Inside the darkened room, the dark figure was pacing up and down, his screen also showing the rescue of Ichiro. He was once again playing with his dagger. He laughed hollowly to himself. "So this is how it will be. The Dark Gate versus the Grey Gate. Good against Evil." He laughed again, this time a more sinister one. "Ichiro Kaketa. I will make you regret the day you betrayed me!"  
  
Upon saying that, he missed catching the dagger deliberately, letting it fall to the carpeted floor. The dagger plunged itself into the floor, and once again turned black and faded into nothingness. 


	3. Promethean Flame

The Forces That Control You And I: Promethean Flame  
  
The solitary fan above the hospital room creaked regularly as it spun slowly, creating a useless breeze on such a hot day. The room was bare save for an old black-and-white television standing in one corner, and a bedside cupboard which had three drawers, two of which had no knobs. A withered vase of flowers stood on top of it. The room was incredibly cramped, making any person feel claustrophobic. On the hospital bed slept Ichiro Kaketa, head and chest bandaged, swabs covering the numerous bruises sustained during his fight against the invaders.  
  
"I did it. I saved everyone. Those that were worth saving, those that weren't worth saving. I saved everyone." Ichiro Kaketa was standing under the harsh glare of a spotlight.  
  
"How foolish you are! You are just making yourself feel better! You should have killed everyone as no one cares for you." His shadow suddenly came to life, mocking him.  
  
"NO! That's not true! There are people who care for me! I feel loved.I feel appreciated.I feel happy!" Ichiro recoiled in fear.  
  
"No. You are just deluding yourself. How can you be sure they are not using you?" His shadow suddenly materialised into a dark humanoid being, taking menacing steps towards the terrified Ichiro.  
  
"NO! They are my friends.They won't use me! They won't betray me!"  
  
"You had "friends" before. What happened in the end?" His shadow's hands gripped tightly around his throat, gradually suffocating him.  
  
"NO! They are different!" Ichiro screamed as he fought to inhale life- giving oxygen. "They will not betray me. like. like. they did."  
  
Ichiro Kaketa awoke in the hospital room, cold sweat forming on his forehead. The only sounds coming from the room were the rhythmic creaking of the fan and Ichiro's laboured gasps.  
  
The door of the hospital room creaked open a few inches, and a short-haired girl wearing a PE kit poked her head in.  
  
Kaoru Konoe.  
  
She noticed that Ichiro was sleeping soundly, and thus she smiled to herself. In her hand held a basket of fruits. She placed it on the bedside cupboard and stood there looking at the sleeping figure of Ichiro.  
  
Somehow, she thought, somehow I seem to know him. Somehow I feel that he knows about me. About my fears, my dreams, my hopes. She stared at his closed eyes. She imagined them to be open, gleaming, giving its trademark look of nonchalance which was a mere cover.  
  
She shook her head to clear it, convincing herself she was just hallucinating. She took his blanket and covered him with it. Staring at him for a while more, she said aloud, "I don't really know you well Ichiro, but somehow I think I do. Anyway, thanks for saving us all." She turned around and started to walk towards the exit.  
  
"Please stay. I'm awake and totally bored. Thanks for the fruits though." The cheerful voice of Ichiro rang out, catching Kaoru totally by surprise.  
  
"Sorry about my play-acting." Ichiro apologised as he painfully raised himself into a sitting position. Kaoru helped him to adjust his pillow to accommodate his new position.  
  
"It's ok. I am an idiot for talking to a sleeping person in the first place."  
  
"Thanks for visiting me. You're the first."  
  
"The rest are coming later. They had something on."  
  
"I see."  
  
Awkward silence filled the room after that. Kaoru realised how little she knew about Ichiro. Yet, she thought, I am so attracted to him.  
  
"Would you like an orange?" Ichiro reached for the basket with his left hand, but was unable to reach it. He gave a grunt of pain as the bandages against his chest applied pressure on his fractured rib. Kaoru, her chain of thought broken by Ichiro's grunt, immediately reacted and helped to get the fruit basket by reaching across Ichiro's bed. However, her smooth gym shoes slipped on the polished hospital floor, causing her to yell out in surprise as she crashed right on top of Ichiro.  
  
Just then, the door burst open and the rest of the Gatekeepers party excluding Megumi came rushing in. They took one look at the comical and embarrassing scene and quickly turned around and left.  
  
"Oops! Looks like we went to the wrong room!"  
  
"Err. Did we come at a wrong time?"  
  
"We'll come back when you are less busy, Ichiro."  
  
Kaoru took one second to understand properly what was going on, before shouting at the rest and extracting herself from the bed. "Hey! Wait up! You don't understand!"  
  
The rest of the Gatekeepers stopped in their tracks and turned around simultaneously. "Oh yes we do!" They chorused.  
  
Kaoru blushed bright pink while the other Gatekeepers teased her. She felt terribly embarrassed by the whole incident. As the rest joked about her, Ichiro stayed silent. He felt nothing amusing at all, in fact he was confused by the whole happenings. The laughter of the Gatekeepers echoed in his head as he observed their happy faces and Kaoru's embarrassed one.  
  
Is this, he thought, is this the normalcy I craved? Then why, why can't I feel what they are feeling?  
  
Later, after Kaoru was done with the explanations, the group settled down and talked to Ichiro. He was glad to see them, glad to know they cared.  
  
"What happened after I fell?" He asked.  
  
"You were hauled up by the helicopter." Bancho said. "And then sent to hospital." Specs finished.  
  
"How badly injured am I?"  
  
"Just a fractured rib, plus many bruises. You should be up and about in 3 days." Feye said.  
  
1 "Make that 2 days."  
  
2 "Don't push yourself too hard." Ruriko chided. "You will only make your injuries worse. Besides, there are still 6 of us here. We can handle any invader attack."  
  
"Yes," Ichiro said, before grinning broadly, "Mother."  
  
The others looked at him in surprise. Ichiro laughed. "I know what you guys are thinking. I am a human being after all, not some alien who can't joke."  
  
The others laughed nervously, wondering how to handle the newest situation. Suddenly, Shun stood up and announced, "It's late and I think Ichiro needs his rest. However, before we leave, I would appreciate that you girls leave the room first. I would like to talk with Ichiro for a while. You know, man-to-man stuff. Why don't you lead the way, Rurippe?"  
  
At the sound of that word, Ruriko flared up and punched Shun squarely at the jaw. He fell with a loud thud and saw stars. Ruriko left in a huff, shouting, "Come on girls, let's leave these BOYS to have their MAN-to-MAN talk!"  
  
The rest followed her, offering their sympathies to their fallen Captain. Shun sat up and rubbed his cheek. He spied Bancho sitting in a corner. "Bancho, you too."  
  
"But I am not a girl!" He wailed.  
  
"Well, can't you go and be a hero! Go after them and protect them! Who knows what is lurking around to harm them!"  
  
Bancho, finally persuaded, left the room swiftly. Shun sighed, but the air escaping from his mouth caused his bruise to hurt. He cried out in pain.  
  
Ichiro merely watched. With his eyes. With those cold, vacant, lifeless eyes of his.  
  
Shun pulled his chair closer to the bed and sat down. He started to speak.  
  
"I'm.I'm.sorry." He stammered  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For.for.losing control of myself yesterday. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. It's just that. suddenly, I hated you so much. So much so that I couldn't think straight. I don't know why, but I know I was in the wrong. If you had died, I.I.won't be able to forgive myself." Shun hung his head in shame.  
  
Ichiro stared at the ceiling, watching the fan complete cycle after cycle. "I forgive you. I also must apologise. I have been so aloof to all of you that you guys think I am some robot or what."  
  
"Don't say that. I believe that you had your reasons."  
  
Ichiro shrugged. He was determined to steer away from this topic. He stared blankly at the ceiling.  
  
"Ichiro," Shun said softly. Ichiro turned his head to face him. "I am glad to have a friend like you. Thanks from saving me from that car." Shun stood up and stretched out his hand.  
  
Ichiro was stunned. But he recovered quickly and shook Shun's hand. Shun smiled warmly and left the room. "Have a good rest."  
  
Ichiro stared at his palm that shook Shun's hand. Slowly, he flexed his fingers, clenching and unclenching his fist three times.  
  
"The handshake of friendship. It's happening again." He spoke. "Will it turn out like it did the last time? Will he betray me, like they did? Like. he did?"  
  
The cool night breeze entered through the room's solitary window, as Ichiro sat upright on his bed, contemplating on what happened today.  
  
The scene in which Kaoru talks aloud to him.  
  
He knew what was going on then. He was in two minds on what to do. He decided to play the mental game. He now regretted it, remembering how it hurt. How it hurts when one does not reciprocate your feelings.  
  
"What have I done? Have I just done, what I swore never to do to anyone?" He asked aloud. And for some reason, he almost heard a distant echo reply.  
  
Ichiro closed his eyes as his mind displayed images, images he had tried so hard to forget, but in doing so, only made him feel worse.  
  
A decisively younger Ichiro was standing in front of a young girl about the age of 15. The girl looked straight into his eyes and said. "We now go our separate ways."  
  
Ichiro's eyes, then filled with life, immediately darkened, until it became his trademark vacant and distant look. The girl muttered, "I'm sorry." before turning around and leaving.  
  
3 The vision changed. His normally lifeless eyes were now filled with hate and rage. A dark hand made its way towards his shoulder. "Good work." He said in a low voice. Ichiro remembered the icy feel of his palm, the pure evil in his voice. He snapped himself out of his recollections. He went to the toilet to wash his face, letting the icy cold water to calm himself down.  
  
4  
  
5 Outside the Violet dormitory, a lone figure stood staring at the stars. They twinkled at her, as if they were prompting her about something.  
  
6 The chirping of cicadas and croaking of small frogs were only sounds to be heard. The figure did not move, she seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
7 Why is it that I feel like I know him? I never met him before, yet I feel this sense of familiarity in him. Like I am somehow.connected to him. She asked herself the same question the umpteenth time. She sighed, knowing she had only questions but no answers. A cool evening breeze blew, rustling the leaves in the trees and tugging lightly at her short hair.  
  
Whatever it was, she decided, I am going to find out what it is. She took one last look at the full moon, before turning back to her dormitory.  
  
Suddenly, a thought struck her. "Is Ichiro Kaketa.a cheap replacement.for Shun Ukiya?"  
  
The sound of the tap running was unmistakable. Ichiro was standing in front of the tiny tarnished bathroom mirror. He realised he had not shaved for three days and a small forest of black hair had taken root at the base of his chin. Absentmindedly, he picked up his shaver and looked for a mug to fill up with water. However, his grip on the shaver was not good, and it fell into the sink with a resounding clang. Cursing, he reached out his right hand to pick it up again.  
  
And then he stopped.  
  
The image of his outstretched hand caused him to remember what happened in the afternoon, where Shun offered his hand in a handshake of friendship.  
  
"Ichiro, I am glad to have a friend like you. Thanks from saving me from that car." His words were as clear as twinkle bells. Ichiro pondered those words as the tap continued to run, giving forth water like a merciless hourglass and its sands of time. Time that can never be retrieved.  
  
"We live to be accepted by others, to be able to rely on them for emotional support. Can I rely on him? Do I have the courage to do so after.after.what they did to me?"  
  
Kaoru glanced at her watch. 6.57 a.m. Visiting hours start at 7 o'clock, thus she stood outside impatiently, willing the stubborn grandfather clock to move faster. In her hand was another basket of fruits.  
  
The slow, steady movement of the pendulum produced the customary "tick-tock" sound, signalling to people as the seconds that go by. The oscillations made by the pendulum were always going to be regular, no one side swinging further than another. The clock struck 7, and the grandfather clock boomed, indicating the start of a new day. Kaoru immediately rushed towards Ichiro's ward.  
  
The sight of a neatly made bed greeted her. But Ichiro was nowhere to be found. Astonished, she grabbed hold of a nurse and questioned.  
  
"Excuse me, but where is the patient in ward 318?"  
  
"Mr Kaketa? He left early this morning, about 5 a.m. The doctor said he had recovered extremely fast and allowed him to be discharged."  
  
Greek methodology states that Heilios, the Sun god would ride his blazing chariot to light up the day. The sun that day resembled an ancient chariot, giving forth its powerful beams to eradicate the darkness of night.  
  
The lanky frame of Ichiro Kaketa sat on the beach, watching the great chariot being drawn across the azure blue sky. Next to him was a leather case, and form it he took out a old guitar. He strummed it lovingly for a while, before starting to play a tune. The strains of the Beetles' "Yesterday" could be heard.  
  
The song's melody blended seamlessly with the crashing of the sea waves. Ichiro finished the short piece, and then he heard soft clapping from behind. He turned around in surprise. Standing in the soft sunlight was Kaoru Konoe.  
  
She moved towards Ichiro. "The nurse told me I would find you here."  
  
Ichiro did not reply. He did not find a compelling reason to do so.  
  
"Ichiro?" Her voice was gentle, distinctly different from her usual pluckiness. "I would like to know about you."  
  
Ichiro froze, not knowing how to react. He spoke softly. "There is nothing worth knowing."  
  
"Even so, we care about you. Please let us understand you, and not encase yourself in a cocoon." She pleaded.  
  
Ichiro's graze met hers, and he instantly felt a shock. Her eyes displayed the warmth and love he had saw before. Long, long before.  
  
"Georgina.." He let her name slip unintentionally.  
  
Kaoru was confused by his reaction. "Ichiro, are you alright? What are you muttering about?"  
  
Ichiro was brought back to reality by her words. "Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"I am of Chinese-Japanese parentage. My parents lived in Singapore and gave birth to me there." Ichiro started, staring at the seagulls making their way across the unforgiving ocean. "They died in a car crash when I was 4. My mentor, who was also my teacher eventually, took care of me ever since."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"It's alright. It happened so long ago anyway. I told myself to work hard and return the kindness Madam Lee, my mentor, gave me. I studied hard and got myself to the premier institution in Singapore. It was then I discovered my Gate powers, and Madam Lee turned out to be an A.E.G.I.S agent after all."  
  
"I was the only Gatekeeper to be found in Singapore. However, invader sightings were rare there, thus World Headquarters sent me here to aid you in your mission."  
  
Kaoru nodded, and said. "I understand now."  
  
Silence. The crashing of the waves and the calling of the seagulls were the only sounds heard. The sun rose higher in the sky.  
  
"What ever made you do such a crazy thing, almost sacrificing yourself to destroy the invader?"  
  
Ichiro turned his head to face her again. Why do I feel so.comfortable with her? I feel like, for once, I can be myself.  
  
"I did what I was supposed to do. I did it to save those people worth saving, even those not worth saving."  
  
Suddenly, Ichiro stood up and smelt the air. "There's a fire over there.", indicating the location with his finger. They made their way there.  
  
By the time they reached there, all that remained of the fire were a few glowing coals and one flickering flame. Ichiro squatted down and looked intently at the dying flame, trying desperately to find fuel to sustain itself.  
  
"Do you know the story of Prometheus?" He asked, the reflection of the weakening flame glimmering in his spectacles. "He was a titan in Greek methodology. He was supposed to be the protector of Man, and he taught it all the skills they needed to survive. However, his efforts were hampered by the fact that Zeus, the ruler of the Gods, had decreed that fire only belonged to the Gods only, and anyone who gave Man fire would suffer a horrible fate. Despite this, Prometheus went ahead and gave Man fire, and incurred the wrath of Zeus. The reason behind Prometheus' actions was that he loved every human being, good or bad, and wanted to help them."  
  
The flame was getting weaker as the last bits of unburned wood were slowly being used up. "I always wanted to emulate Prometheus. His undying love for Man despite their faults."  
  
Ichiro stood up, turned around and slung his guitar case over his shoulder. He offered his hand to Kaoru. "It's late. We must get to school." She nodded.  
  
Turning away, Ichiro did not see the waves surge up due to the shift in tide levels, extinguishing the Promethean flame.  
  
"Ichiro?" Shun and Ruriko said in surprise. "We thought you won't be discharged until 2 days later."  
  
Ichiro smiled. "I was getting bored in there."  
  
Ruriko was astonished to see him smile. For once, he seems cheerful. She wondered what Shun said to him after they left to cause such an amazing transformation.  
  
Just then, the rest of the Gatekeepers entered the classroom. They too were surprised by his quick recovery. Ichiro stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"I just want to say sorry for being such a jerk the last week. It's just that it is a whole new environment for me and I don't know how to cope. But now I know I can count on you guys. Sorry and thanks."  
  
With that, Ichiro sat down again.  
  
Kaoru could only find herself getting more and more attracted to the mysterious guest.  
  
The dull whirr of the elevator came to an abrupt end as it had reached its destination. Ichiro Kaketa stepped out of the elevator and looked up at the podium. "Shirei, you called for me."  
  
The imposing figure of Shirei materialised, and he stood up from his chair and made his way down the podium. "Have all your injuries healed Ichiro?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks for the concern."  
  
Shirei nodded. "I understand that you and Captain Ukiya had a spat."  
  
"That has been taken of. It's my fault, acting like an aloof fool. I don't blame Captain Ukiya at all."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You do know what the real reason behind it is, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
In the southern part of Osaka, people were streaming in and out of the newest Research And Development complex in a remote location. Doctors and other professionals hurried around to conduct their research.  
  
Suddenly, the peaceful surroundings were shattered by the sound of bending metal. The people inside the large complex reported later that the ground was shaking so badly, they thought it was an earthquake and quickly took cover.  
  
Unfortunately, the tremors were caused by something far more destructive. A large invader cannonball crashed right through the right wing, causing people to flee in panic.  
  
Amidst all this chaos, a lone figure stood on the second storey platform, where one could have a bird's eye view of the beautiful mountain ranges surrounding the area. The figure had dishevelled hair and was wearing a black jacket and a pair of tinted sunglasses. His eyes gleamed with pure evil. In his hand was a dagger, which he was now fingering. He spoke with a voice of authority, knowing that the relevant authorities would have now known that one of their most important complexes was now in enemy hands.  
  
"Well, well, well. That was almost too easy. I know you are now watching me, watching my every move. Ichiro Kaketa, come forth now. It's time we had our little grunge match." He then laughed evilly.  
  
He spied a security guard cowering at one corner, trying desperately not to be noticed. With an evil grin, the person shouted out, "Shadow Edge!"  
  
The dagger in his palm left in the direction of the guard. In the middle of its flight, the dagger changed into a bolt of dark energy, striking the innocent victim, ending his life prematurely.  
  
"Shirei! We just received this distress signal form southern Osaka! The R&D complex there is under attack by the invaders." Miss Ochiai reported.  
  
Shirei looked at Ichiro in the eye. "This is it." He said.  
  
"Let's see what our sky cam can tell us. Arrange the uplink now!" Shirei commanded.  
  
The lieutenants at the computer consoles pushed a few buttons, and a fuzzy image of the complex under attack by the cannonballs were shown. The screen now displayed the dark Gatekeeper making his threat to Ichiro, whose eyes widened with fear as he recognised who the person was.  
  
Reiji Kageyama. 


	4. Absolute Zero

Hi. There are some problems in the uploading, thus I must state a few things. A "." is actually a pause in the sentence. I am also leaving a bigger space to indicate scenario change. Enjoy.  
  
The Forces That Control You And I: Absolute Zero  
  
The evil laugh of Reiji Kageyama was cut short as Shirei switched the projector off. Ichiro stood erect, shaking slightly as he contemplated his nemesis' words. Shirei noticed this, and looked Ichiro straight in the eye.  
  
"Can you handle this?" He asked  
  
Ichiro swallowed hard, eyes blazing with great intensity. "I have been waiting for this day for far too long."  
  
  
  
The Gatekeepers responded quickly to the emergency call and reached the underground as soon as they could. Including Megumi.  
  
Shirei nodded. "15 minutes ago the Osaka R&D complex was taken over by a large group of invaders. Shadow is there as well, probably overseeing the whole operation. Your task is to pull the plug on their operation. Understood?"  
  
"Roger, A.E.G.I.S!"  
  
Shirei faced Shun. "Ichiro will not be part of your operation. He has a special task that he has to complete."  
  
Shun gave a look of surprise, but nonetheless accepted Shirei's decision. "Go now!" he commanded, and the Gatekeepers made their way towards their vehicles.  
  
  
  
Shirei sank into his chair as a tall figure came out of the shadows. "Why didn't you tell them the truth? They are in grave danger."  
  
Shirei stared at Ichiro Kaketa. "That's why you must succeed. Failure is not an option."  
  
  
  
The vision of the repaired and rebuilt ZY-75 taking off was blocked by a very opportune sandstorm. Ichiro climbed up into the sky, hiding the sleek craft in the clouds. Under him, he saw 2 A.E.G.I.S helicopters, one carrying the Gate Robot 00 and the new Gate Engine, the other transporting the A.E.G.I.S bus. Ichiro opened his gate, sending out radio waves to ensure that they did not detect his presence.  
  
He looked intently at the bus. Inside, Kaoru was watching the clouds pass by. Ichiro felt a strange sensation, but immediately suppressed it. He stepped hard on the gas pedal and supplied even more Gate energy to the vehicle. The speedometer indicated it had broken the sound barrier, and the craft sped out of sight.  
  
"I must get there before they do. I must. For my sake. For.their sake as well."  
  
  
  
Kageyama stood erect on the platform, patiently awaiting the fool's arrival. Out of the corner of his eye, he vaguely saw a glint in the distance. He smiled. He was fast approaching.  
  
  
  
Ichiro saw the clouds break in front of him and he could see the sprawling complex clearly. He accelerated in that direction. Suddenly, two jumbo jet invaders swooped into view. Only Ichiro's skilful manoeuvring of the aircraft was able to prevent a mid-air collision. The jets did a double- take, turning around effortlessly in a bid to finish Ichiro off.  
  
But he was ready for them. Ichiro pushed his flightstick up, causing the vehicle to climb rapidly. The jets followed suit. Ichiro flicked a few switches, and smoke grenades fell out of the back of the ship, exploding in mid-air, creating a blinding fog. The jets stopped in confusion, giving Ichiro enough time to position his Gate cannons on them and fire. The jets disappeared in a cloud of crystals.  
  
  
  
Ichiro landed safely in car mode, took out his short staff and looked around cautiously for his prey. Adrenaline pumping in his veins, he knew that his was probably going to be his toughest battle ever. Suddenly, he spotted Kageyama on top of the platform, looking down at Ichiro. The bitter adversaries stood there, looking at each other, willing the other to make the first move and hence a mistake.  
  
"So we meet again, in... different circumstances from the last time."  
  
"Save your breath Kageyama, I am here to take you down."  
  
"And what makes you so sure you can do that? I taught you everything you know. I know what you are afraid of; I know how your Gate power works. I can defeat you easily."  
  
"You are forgetting one more thing. I know what you know as well. I know your weaknesses, I know how to overcome every one of your dark attacks."  
  
Kageyama laughed evilly. "Whoever heard of the master losing to the student? Enough talk." Kageyama jumped down from the platform and took up a fighting stance. "Gate Open! Shadow Lance!"  
  
A lance composed entirely of dark energy appeared from Kageyama's dark gate. Ichiro gripped his weapon tightly as time seem to stand still on the feuding duo.  
  
A heartbeat later, they charged.  
  
  
  
The A.E.G.I.S bus' wheels finally gripped asphalt as it was released from the helicopter. It underwent a transformation, metal armour appearing over the bus to protect it, and the top was converted to a platform where the Gatekeepers will carry out their attacks. The bus, controlled by Bancho, swerved uncontrollably for a while before making its way to the centre of the complex.  
  
The quiet surroundings unnerved the Gatekeepers party. Suddenly, Shun heard the clank and wheeze of metal, and the radar screen on the dashboard went crazy.  
  
A doubled-barrelled tank burst out from the nearby building, ramming straight into the bus, tipping it over. Fortunately, none of the Gatekeepers were hurt, and they quickly scattered in all directions. Shards of fear struck their hearts as they saw the tank reverse, the top part of it turning to face their general direction. They moved as fast as they could as the twin barrels recoiled, the blasts ripping up chunks of asphalt. Debris rained on them. Behind the tank came a bulldozer, a fire engine, a giant cannonball and a loudhailer. The Gatekeepers were also trapped in a mysterious black force-field, forcing them to fight each form by oneself.  
  
Amidst all this confusion, no one noticed Megumi leaving the party as soon as the battle began, dark glow illuminating her eyes.  
  
  
  
Sparks flew as the two weapons clashed together, their faces inches away from each other as they focused hard on breaking the other's parry. Eventually Kageyama summoned his strength and pushed forward, jerking Ichiro back. Kageyama lashed forward with his leg, which Ichiro caught. He attempted to flip Kageyama over, but was unsuccessful as he recovered by doing a back flip. The two fighters backed off again for the umpteenth time, the battle still a stalemate.  
  
"You have the courage, but lack the proper techniques to defeat me. You will never win this way."  
  
"Well, look who has the upper hand. Megumi."  
  
From the dark Gate of Shadows, Megumi was summoned, her eyes glowing. Not from the normal green Gate of Iron Wall, but from a black negative Gate. Ichiro felt shock, but deep inside he somehow knew it was coming.  
  
"Look at how your friends are suffering." Kageyama's outstretched palm revealed another negative Gate, this time displaying images of the battle happening at the other side of the complex.  
  
"Kaoru!" Ichiro cried. He balled his fist. "I'll get you Kageyama!" Enraged, he charged forward, weapon lowered to slash upward. Kageyama smiled, knowing that he had made use of Ichiro's weakness. He brought his Shadow Lance parallel to the ground, breaking the impact of Ichiro's blow. Ichiro surprised and caught off-guard, look on in fear as Kageyama kneed him in the stomach, causing him to double over. Kageyama's elbow came down hard on his back, amplifying the pain. Kageyama then kicked him squarely on the chin, his Gate power causing him to fly back 50 metres.  
  
Paroxysms of pain coursed through his body. Ichiro, dizzy with pain, vaguely heard Kageyama's icy voice say, "We could have achieved so much together. We could have controlled the world together. A.E.G.I.S and their pathetic Gatekeepers will never stand a chance against us. But then, you had to make the worst decision of your pitiful life. You joined the enemy. Now, I have no choice but to take you out. It's a pity, as you were always a bright student. Isn't that right, Ichiro? Or should I say, Michael?  
  
Ichiro stiffened at the mention of that name, but had little time to dwell on it. Kageyama threw three daggers, each of them turning into a bolt of dark energy, all of which were headed straight for his downed body.  
  
Ichiro could vaguely hear the echo of his heartbeat as the energy bolts ripped him in the left arm, right shoulder and left thigh. He also saw the triumphant figure of Reiji Kageyama making his way slowly to his side, eager to finish the job.  
  
  
  
Feye glanced around her, body and mind ready for action. She realised she was trapped in a dark energy barrier, and a fire engine invader was within it as well.  
  
"Fire Dragon!" She cried, and the mythical creature composed of flames surged forward towards the invader. The fire engine merely sprayed a strong stream of water at the flames, extinguishing them easily. All that was left was a thick cloud of steam that disappeared quickly.  
  
As quickly as Feye's chances of survival were diminishing.  
  
The fire engine's siren sounded, wheels squealing as the vehicle sped towards Feye, determined to run her down.  
  
Feye avoided the fire engine and hid behind some debris. "My fire attacks...they are useless against it. Just like..just like.." An image of her grandfather being dragged away by government officers flashed through her head.  
  
Just then, the fire engine fired a strong blast of water her location. The strength of the water was so great that the debris, along with Feye were washed up.  
  
  
  
Reiko stared at the large loudhailer looming in front of her. It was idling in mid-air, waiting for Reiko to make the first move. Reiko thought to herself as she removed her portable piano from her bag. "I will be a good witch by saving the world and protecting its people."  
  
Heavenly music was heard as line after line of the "Dazzling Melody" was played. Reiko's pink Gate of Enchantment opened, giving her eyes a pinkish glow. An illusion of a person picking up the loudhailer and throwing it against the ground was materialising.  
  
However, all did not go as planned. The loudhailer reacted swiftly, as it emitted high-frequency waves that disrupted Reiko's playing. She uttered a sound of surprise as the piano fell to the ground.  
  
And shattered.  
  
Reiko stared at the broken pieces, sobbing slightly. "I have failed."  
  
The loudhailer invader rose up further into the air and began blaring music, sound waves visible in the air were leaving the loudhailer in a ripple effect.  
  
Reiko covered her ears to protect herself from the aural onslaught. Not for the first time in her life, she felt helpless. Only far worse now.  
  
  
  
The tank positioned its cross hairs at the half-destroyed building and fired its cannons. The twin blasts demolished whatever was left of the building, revealing the Captain of the Gatekeepers, Shun Ukiya.  
  
"Vacuum Missile!" He cried, and the blue energy bolt shot forward, only to disintegrate upon reaching the armour of the machine of war. Shun cursed under his breath as the tank's cannons changed their direction. He dodged the following blast before rushing forward to engage the tank.  
  
"There must be a weakness in this thing." He muttered. He dashed to the side of the tank and began ascending it. However, at the most inopportune time, he missed a footing and swung wildly before eventually landing in front of the rapidly approaching tracks of the tank, ready to crush Shun like a bothersome bug.  
  
  
  
The rumbling was unmistakable. A split second later, the cannonball invader crashed through the building, reducing it to mere rumble. All that was left in the wake of all this destruction was just concrete debris, and a set of a schoolgirl's uniform, tattered and torn.  
  
Kaoru launched herself at the invader in her PE uniform, her Gate of Close Combat glowing in her eyes. Opening her Gate with both hands, she hurled debris at her adversary. The makeshift projectiles merely bounced off its strong armour plates.  
  
The cannonball rolled towards her, faster now, determined to squash her flat. Kaoru sprinted up to it and resisted it, pushing against it as hard as she could.  
  
"I must not give up. I must not give up. I must fight to live, for...for..Ichiro." she said to herself. So engrossed in her thoughts was she, she did not notice a large sonic cannon suddenly protruding out of the cannonball and was aiming at the defenceless Kaoru.  
  
The sound of the cannon powering up was unmistakable.  
  
  
  
The bulldozer started its charge on the ground, moving the strewn debris away. She broke into a run and dashed behind the fused form of the invader. The powerful but cumbersome invader desperately tried to turn around, but to no avail. She had him.  
  
"Arrow of Light!" A brilliant streak of yellow light blazed across the sky and struck the target squarely at the driver's controls panel. The machine short-circuited, and its engine became silent.  
  
Ruriko flicked her waist-length hair back. Now to find my way out of this barrier, she thought.  
  
Suddenly, she spied a badly injured Ichiro slumped against a piece of concrete. Shocked by his state, Ruriko opened her Gate, using her Light of Life to heal Ichiro from afar. He can help me break the barrier, she thought.  
  
She watched Ichiro stir from his sleep as she sat down slowly. That took out a lot from her, and she needed to rest and recuperate.  
  
However, she did not have that luxury, as the stationary form of the bulldozer suddenly shuddered, before changing into a mass of black particles, and then finally recombining. Ruriko gasped in horror as she looked away, afraid of what she was seeing.  
  
The Grim Reaper, with a huge scythe in one hand, the other holding a mirror, showing a scene of a young Ruriko snivelling. The direct opposite to life. Death itself.  
  
Ruriko, trembling with fear and anger, raised her bow weakly as she fumbled for an arrow. With one clean stroke, her bow was cut into two by the huge scythe. Ruriko looked on in fear as she saw herself snivelling after she broke her teacher's vase.  
  
The scene where Shun, dressed as Miracle Mask to save her, never appeared.  
  
The Grim Reaper had set its scythe down, and with its now free hand, grabbed Ruriko at the chin and brought her face close to its. The last thing Ruriko remembered was the invader handing her over to a bespectacled girl, just before the darkness in her heart descended on her.  
  
  
  
Megumi stared at the fallen form of Ruriko Ikusawa, her hated rival. She looked at her with cold disregard.  
  
"It's time I became Number One." She said, before letting a mysterious smile curve on her face.  
  
  
  
Ichiro awoke with a jolt. He felt refreshed and rejuvenated. He remembered fighting Kageyama, and nearly succumbing to his Shadow Edge attack.  
  
Then, slowly, it all came back to him.  
  
  
  
The sun was hung at the apex of the sky, giving forth its life-giving light energy. Far below, the figure of Reiji Kageyama mocked his fallen foe, Ichiro Kaketa.  
  
"How do you feel now, Michael? Heroic? Or stupid? It doesn't matter, does it? It all ended when you decided to join the enemy. How foolish you are now to challenge me."  
  
"At least I die with a clear conscience." Ichiro sputtered.  
  
"That's your weakness, Michael. You developed a conscience. I didn't. Who has the upper hand now, Michael?  
  
"Stop calling me that! I am Ichiro Kaketa!" He shouted  
  
"That's what you what to believe. Fool! No matter how hard you run, you will never forget the past. The past where you were Michael Tay! Not Ichiro Kaketa!" Kageyama shouted, raising his Shadow Lance high. "This is where it all ends, Michael."  
  
Kageyama flung the lance at Ichiro with all his might. Ichiro stared at the projectile.  
  
"It's far from over." Ichiro muttered, and despite his injuries, raised his short staff and pressed a secret button on it. The staff responded, the outer shell moving to reveal three joints, which reconfigured themselves into the shape of a gun. The same gun he handed to Shirei when he first reached Japan. With trembling hands, Ichiro positioned the prototype Gate Gun 00.  
  
"Gate Open!" Ichiro's grey gate opened at the end of the gun's barrel, and quickly he pulled the trigger. With a quick power-up, a tremendous blast of pure grey energy ripped towards Kageyama. The blast took out the Shadow Lance, vaporising it into a mass of black particles. Kageyama took a step back in surprise as Megumi used her Gate power to block the blast.  
  
However, the energy from the beam was so great that it broke the dark barrier and wounded Kageyama in the shoulder. He gasped in surprise and pain, clutching his shoulder as pain flooded his senses. He gritted his teeth and looked at Ichiro. Despite his present condition, he was smiling faintly.  
  
Kageyama decided that the best plan of action was to beat a strategic retreat. "We'll finish this ...another time." With that, he and Megumi descended down his dark Gate into areas unknown.  
  
Ichiro, seeing that Kageyama had retreated, dragged himself to a nearby wall. Bruised, battered and bloodied, Ichiro rested his head against the wall and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
He awoke, feeling warmth, like the soft morning sunrays. Then, it suddenly stopped, and he could feel the cold harsh asphalt under him. He could vaguely make out in his groggy state a longhaired girl being dragged away by a dark figure with a scythe.  
  
  
  
The tracks loomed larger, and Shun did not waste anytime in getting up. By then, the tracks were less than a metre away from him.  
  
Throwing caution to the wind, Shun bent his knees and jumped on to the front of the tank. Grabbing hold of one of its massive cannons, he hoisted himself on to the rampaging vehicle. The invader, unable to pinpoint where its enemy was, stopped moving.  
  
"How do I destroy this thing?" Shun wondered aloud. Suddenly, he remembered the battle he fought two days ago. The one against the helicopter.  
  
He knew.  
  
"Gate Open!" Shun drew upon his Gate power, opening his Gate with his fist. He drew his arm back and bashed it against the hatch of the tank. The hatch blew apart under the immense force of the blow.  
  
Shun stuck his kendo sword in the hole he created. His eyes glowed with the now-familiar sky blue light.  
  
"Vacuum Missile!" He cried, and he charged up a substantial amount of energy before loosing it into the interior of the tank. The tank imploded, it lower regions collapsing into a shower of crystals, before the upper region followed suit. Shun quickly jumped off the disintegrating tank and rolled safely on the ground.  
  
With the tank disposed off, the barrier disappeared, allowing Shun to go and help his team-mates. He broke into a run and made his way towards Feye.  
  
  
  
Feye felt the water around her slowly surround her, cutting her off from her much-needed oxygen. She gasped for air as the barrier acted like a container, retaining the water inside. Soon, she would drown.  
  
Somehow, over the siren of the fire engine invader, she heard her Captain's voice. "Feye! Don't worry! I will get you out of there!"  
  
She heard an explosion, and felt the water around slowly draining away. Soon, she herself touching the ground again, soaked and tired.  
  
"Feye!" A drenched Shun exclaimed, as he rushed to her side. He caught her just before she fell down flat on the ground. She stared into Shun's dark brown eyes before uttering one word. "Brother."  
  
"Huh?" However, Shun had no time to ponder over her word. He helped her up, and just then the invader burst into sight again, shooting a stream of water from its fireman ladder.  
  
Shun somersaulted forward, avoiding the water blast and stood up again. He raised his weapon and fired his Vacuum Missile, which impacted directly on the stream of water. It froze instantly, and the weight of the ice formed was too much for the frail fireman ladder, which collapsed on the ground, and turned into a pile of crystals.  
  
A vacuum is very cold, thus it caused the water to freeze. "For once, I am glad that I paid attention in Science class." He remarked.  
  
"Feye! Now! Fire Dragon!" The now composed Feye shot forth her most powerful attack, which engulfed the defenceless invader, which disappeared in a shower of cyan and red crystals. She dropped to her knees, panting.  
  
"Come on! We got to get to the others!" Shun said, as he half-carried, half- dragged Feye towards where Reiko was.  
  
  
  
Reiko was still squatting down, hands covering her ears as she sobbed uncontrollably. Suddenly, over the din the loudhailer was making, she heard Feye shouting, "Reiko! Use your Gate power!"  
  
She could almost mock herself. How to? She wondered, as she stared at the many pieces of the broken portable piano in front of her. She felt helpless.  
  
Then she remembered. Remembered how she saw Shun and Ichiro use their Gate powers without an external instrument. She felt a new sense of determination.  
  
She could do it.  
  
Reiko stood up erect, eyes closed, the sound waves produced by the loudhailer no longer affecting her. She started to emit carnation pink sound waves as well, combating the orange sound waves. Slowly, she rose up into mid-air, hair billowing upwards due to a upward draft. She raised her open palm up, and then her eyes opened, glowing brightly due to her Gate of Enchantment.  
  
A heartbeat later, a pink energy bolt made its way from Reiko's palm and struck the loudhailer in the middle. It shuddered for a while, before disintegrating into nothingness.  
  
Reiko relaxed, and she slowly fell to the ground again. Shun and Feye rushed over to her side. She blinked slightly, and smiled brightly at her Captain. "I am a good and capable witch, aren't I?"  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked up at the last possible minute, leaping desperately to the left as the sonic blast ripped up chunks of asphalt. Her breath came out in ragged gasps, and her body ached. She knew she could not take it any longer.  
  
Suddenly, she realised the barrier around her was broken, and Shun, Feye and Reiko rushed to her side. "We're going to do this together!" Shun exclaimed.  
  
The cannonball sensed the odds were stacked against it, thus it enlarged itself until it was five times its original size. Now it was about the same height as a five-storey building. It was less agile, but very powerful.  
  
It started to roll again, but this time much slower due to its large bulk. The Gatekeepers scattered, moving out of harm's way.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Shun spotted the new Gate Engine standing idle beside his UP-15. At once a plan formulated in his mind. "Feye! Reiko! Go get the Gate Engine online and ready to fire on my command! Kaoru! You and I are to distract this invader. Understood?"  
  
"Roger! A.E.G.I.S!"  
  
Shun and Kaoru lured the giant invader away with their attacks, and Feye and Reiko made for the Gate Engine. Feye stood on the platform, and the wires snaked around her. The computer panel flashed green, and she opened her Gate of Red-Hot and started to build up power.  
  
  
  
Shun dodged as the cannonball fired small ball bearings at him. Kaoru used her Gate of Close Combat to kick them back at it. But their attacks were useless against the tough hide of the shinning ball.  
  
"Are you ready?" Shun shouted, before diving to dodge another ball bearing.  
  
"Ready!" was the reply, as the power meter on the panel reached 100%.  
  
"Fire on three! Three!"  
  
The Gate Engine spat forth a huge column of fire, engulfing the side of the cannonball. When the flames died, the cannonball looked as though someone had taken a bite out of an apple. With the outer protective layer gone, its sole weakness, the red core, was exposed.  
  
"Kaoru Kick!" she cried as she rammed her foot into the red invader, causing its inhuman face to contort in horror before finally disintegrating into many pieces. Kaoru slumped to her knees, glad that she had the courage to fight the battle.  
  
"Ichiro.. I did it...for you."  
  
  
  
Kageyama slammed his fist on the table. "You fools! Even when they are split up and outgunned they are still not defeated!"  
  
Just then, the secret sliding door opened, revealing Megumi. "I have brought you a present." She said, as a giant green bubble made its way into the centre of the dark room.  
  
Encased within was the unconscious figure of Ruriko Ikusawa.  
  
Kageyama smiled. "You have done well."  
  
He walked up to the green bubble, touching it slightly with his left hand. His shoulder had now healed, thanks to the dark force within his Gate. "With you in my possession, I can get rid of the irritating Prince Charming of yours, Ukiya Shun. With him out of the way, it will be too easy to get rid of Michael next."  
  
Kageyama sighed, eyes giving off a mysterious glow. "The domino effect.."  
  
  
  
"Where's Rurippe?" asked an anxious Shun, looking around desperately. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. What if, he thought, what if she was captured? Shun suppressed that thought. He had to keep looking as the other Gatekeepers started to split up and search for Ruriko, Megumi and Ichiro.  
  
Before they could split up, Kageyama's dark Gate opened, and he rose up from it. Shun, astonished at first, recovered quickly and readied his weapon. "What have you done with my friends?"  
  
Kageyama laughed. "Megumi!" he commanded.  
  
From another dark Gate, the bespectacled girl appeared with the unconscious Ruriko still trapped in the bubble.  
  
The others just stood and stared. They were shocked by both Megumi's betrayal and Ruriko's capture. Shun gritted his teeth. "Kageyama! I going to get you!" He shouted, dashing forward to engage his enemy.  
  
Kageyama merely stood there.  
  
Shun felt pure energy ripping through his body, and he immediately felt as though his energy was sucked out completely. He slumped to the floor, using his sword as support in a desperate bid not to black out.  
  
He could hear the others succumbing to the sapping blast, and he could hear the eerie laughter of Kageyama. As he weakly raised his head again, he saw Megumi, now controlling a dark Gate, glaring intently at every one of them.  
  
The last thing he saw before he fainted was the concrete ground rushing up to his face as he fell forward.  
  
  
  
Ichiro watched from afar, seething with anger. Now, every Gatekeeper was a captive of Kageyama. He cursed the evil Gatekeeper, realising he was the world's last chance. He stood up, watching the fallen Gatekeepers being sucked under by Kagayama's dark Gate.  
  
He stiffened as he saw Kaoru being pulled under as well. The sight of her so defenceless triggered off a series of flashbacks in his mind. And for the umpteenth time, he suppressed them, but stopped after a while.  
  
"Maybe for once, I can reciprocate someone's feelings for me."  
  
His eyes trailed off to the distance, his mind wandering back years ago. "Georgina...Kaoru...." 


	5. From Alpha To Omega

The Forces That Control You And I: From Alpha To Omega  
  
Singapore 1956  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" The excited voice of a child no more than 4 years old rang out. He was standing on the opposite of the road from his parents, asking them to come over and join him. They smiled warmly and proceeded to cross the road.  
  
The boy wore a blue and white striped shirt and short black pants. His hair was an unruly mop, and he always wore a ready grin. He was an active child, always clambering his parents to bring him out to play. His parents could see from his exemplary progress in the academics that he was a gifted child, and they loved him dearly. His life was a picture of pure happiness.  
  
And it all came crashing down, just like a house made out of cards in a strong gale.  
  
The squeal of the tires, the horrified screaming of the boy's parents, the dull thuds they made as they fell metres away from the point of impact. The panicked driver reversed and drove away as fast as he could. The boy's parents lay still in a growing pool of blood.  
  
Their blood.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" The boy rushed to their fallen bodies, desperately trying to force a reaction from them. The boy sobbed quietly, as excited chatter resounded around, and the distant wail of an ambulance's siren became louder and louder.  
  
  
  
"Who is this child?" A man in military uniform asked. On his collar, his allegiance was for all to see.  
  
A.E.G.I.S Far East Branch.  
  
Commander Shirei.  
  
"He is one of us. I am sure of it. He is extremely gifted. At 4 years old, he already has the intellect of a 7-year-old. I am convinced he is a possible candidate. He recently lost his parents in a car crash, and now his relatives are reluctant to take him in."  
  
"He saw the crash with his own eyes?" Shirei asked, amazement in his voice.  
  
"Yes, he did. However, he is not emotionally scarred, as he has suppressed the scene in his mind. But he does accept the fact that his parents are gone."  
  
Shirei pondered for a while. "I believe in your judgement and abilities. We have to ready the next generation for the battles ahead. I will be expecting great things from him." Shirei got up to leave.  
  
"Enjoy your stay in Singapore Sir." He saluted the higher-ranking officer, and showed him the door.  
  
Once Shirei left, the Commander of the A.E.G.I.S Far East Branch Singapore picked up the phone and dialled a three-digit number. "We have the go-ahead. Proceed as planned."  
  
  
  
Shirei stared at a black file in front of him, sipping his freshly brewed coffee in his black limousine. "Where to, Sir?" asked his driver.  
  
Shirei looked up, suddenly snapped out his thoughts. He kept quiet for a while, before finally answering. "Anywhere."  
  
The chauffeur just continued driving. Clearly he was used to Shirei's idiosyncrasies. Shirei turned his attention back to the file on his lap.  
  
He stared hard on the picture clipped on to the file. It was a photograph of the boy in happier times, laughing together with his parents and holding hands.  
  
How cruel life is, Shirei thought.  
  
Under the picture were the boy's personal particulars. His name was just simply Michael Tay Zhen Feng.  
  
  
  
Michael peered into the eyes of the strange woman who had come to see him. Somehow, he trusted her. Something he had not done for a long while. Since....  
  
Since that fateful day.  
  
"Michael, this is Madam Lee. For today onwards, she will be your new Mommy. You will be going to her home and staying there. I hope you will be good and nice to your new Mommy." The matron of the orphanage said in that patronising voice of hers.  
  
After the paperwork was done, Madam Lee led Michael to her car. He quietly sat in the car, making no noise at all. He was watching the busy traffic, craning his little neck to get a better view. She sighed. It would be much harder then she thought.  
  
  
  
They reached her plush apartment without incident. Michael was still silent, refusing to make any attempt to communicate with the new main person in his life.  
  
She sat him down on the sofa. He refused to look at her in the eye.  
  
She knew what he was going through. He is refusing to get close to anyone lest they hurt him again by disappearing from the face of the Earth. Just like his parents.  
  
"Michael.." she started, but the boy still refused to look at her, eyes vacant and void of life. "Michael, I know what you are feeling. I hope you would understand that although I am not your real Mommy, I will still love you like your real Mommy did. I understand why you don't want to talk to me. Someday, you will understand."  
  
Finished, she stood up to retire into her bathroom. She could only take a few steps before a weak voice sounded out from her back. "Mommy..please don't leave me." She felt warm little hands grab her leg, and felt hot tears streaming down his face onto her leg.  
  
She cried too, knowing that the child had managed to allow himself to trust other people again.  
  
  
  
Singapore 1965  
  
"Singapore is an independent country now, cut off brutally due to deep differences between Malaysia ...." The black-and-white television droned on, talking about the hottest topic in Singapore right now. Michael, now 13, stood up and switched off the television. He was now studying in the premier institution of Singapore, Griggs Institution, after completing his primary education with flying colours. He still lives with Madam Lee, who is also his teacher in Griggs Institution. He was home earlier today, and was awaiting the arrival of Madam Lee. He looked out of the window intently.  
  
He scanned the surroundings, and spotted her slowly approaching the estate. Elated, he went downstairs to welcome her.  
  
He could see her across the road. "Mommy!" he shouted, and waved vigorously at her. She smiled and waved back, before proceeding to cross the road.  
  
Michael immediately felt the situation sickly familiar.  
  
He saw the car approaching her. For the first time in many years, he replayed the scene where his parents died, the scene he tried so hard to suppress and forget.  
  
He felt the pain again, the pain of losing someone dear.  
  
He did not want to feel that pain again.  
  
Ever again.  
  
He charged out in front of his foster mother. I will protect you, he thought.  
  
He stretched out his open palm.  
  
The fast approaching car suddenly stopped violently, swerving left and crashing into the ditch. Michael sighed. He had done it.  
  
Only then did he realised in front of his palm was a brilliant double- ring of pure white light.  
  
Madam Lee placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Michael."  
  
  
  
"Are you saying that I am a ..Gatekeeper?"  
  
"Yes. Ever since your parents' demise, I was assigned to protect you and be your guardian. At the same time, I was to develop your potential as a Gatekeeper."  
  
"But why did my Gate power only come out just now?"  
  
"You probably didn't want a repeat of what happened with your parents. The emotional rollercoaster in your head must have triggered off your Gate powers."  
  
"But why do you want my abilities?"  
  
Madam Lee sighed as she started to explain. "It's a long and sad story....."  
  
  
  
Singapore 1967  
  
"Mommy?" Michael said timidly as he approached her teacher's table.  
  
"Yes?" Madam Lee placed her reading spectacles on her desk.  
  
"Ermm...Well...Erm..I am not coming back for dinner as I..ermm..am going to the beach."  
  
"With whom?" she questioned, even though she knew the answer. "Georgina Seah?"  
  
Michael blushed. "Not so loud!"  
  
Madam Lee smiled. "Okay. But be back before 11 p.m."  
  
Michael brightened up. "Thanks Mom!" he said, before leaving quickly.  
  
She shook her head. "That child.."  
  
  
  
She remembered that the last two years were very trying, but Michael had got through it easily. A new school, a new environment, plus the fact that he had to be called upon to battle invaders. The technicians checked out his Gate, and they concluded that his Gate was the Gate of Electromagnetic waves. He had disabled the engine in the car two years ago by overloading the engine by emitting EM waves.  
  
She stopped work temporarily, pondering the years she spent with Michael. He was a strong and positive kid, always willing to help others less fortunate.  
  
But she knew he still had inner demons haunting him. She had found him screaming in his bed as he replayed his parents' death in his dreams.  
  
Now, he had gone and fallen in love. Eventually, he will get burned, and she fervently hoped he would be able to handle the blow then. The feeling that someone had cheated him of his feelings after he had placed hid feelings on them.  
  
"Michael, be strong." She let those words slip sub-consciously.  
  
  
  
15-year-old Michael was now a lanky fellow, with his now trademark short hair. He was now the school's basketball junior captain, and the object of many girls' in the school attention.  
  
But he only had eyes for the pretty Georgina Seah. She was in the same class as him, and they met under the influence of their peers. Her beauty and sparkling personality attracted Michael. He was on Cloud Nine all the time ever since she accepted his proposal to be his girlfriend. They went out for three months.  
  
But all things end eventually...  
  
  
  
He found her standing at the ledge near the sea, the sea breeze tugging lightly at her short boyish hair. She wore faded jeans and long-sleeved white shirt.  
  
"Hi, have you been waiting long?" Michael asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
"After we take a stroll on the beach, we can go for dinner at the hawker centre nearby. I know of a stall that....."  
  
"Michael." Georgina interjected. "I am leaving for England next week. And I am never coming back."  
  
Silence. Seconds past as Michael absorbed her words.  
  
Georgina stared into his eyes, then filled with life, slowly die into a pair of vacant and glassy eyes. She caressed his face.  
  
"I liked you, Michael, I did. I hoped that we could be together, but we can't. I also have someone else now." Right on cue, a blond teenager of 17 stepped into his view.  
  
"We now go our separate ways." She turned around. "I'm sorry." She muttered, as darkness fell. It did as well in Michael's heart.  
  
  
  
The sound of the waves crashing against the sea wall was the only noticeable sound. A solitary figure sat on the soft white sand, staring at the endless sky, which was illuminated by the full moon and the twinkling stars.  
  
Michael was confused. He felt pain, as once again his feelings were betrayed. Just like they were years ago.  
  
He heard the soft crunch of footsteps behind him. Startled, he turned around to see a juvenile the same age as him. He wore a black jacket and long grey pants and a red tie hung around his neck. He had olive blonde hair, and a pair of tinted sunglasses was perched on top of his head.  
  
"You must be Michael Tay." He spoke in his soft, but confident voice.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"I understand that you are what one would call a Gatekeeper."  
  
Michael stiffened. "How did you know that? It is supposed to be a secret."  
  
"I know a lot about you. Things about you that even you don't know." The stranger smiled mysteriously.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Nothing. I just want to know you, that's all."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You broke up with your girlfriend just now, didn't you? How are you feeling?" The stranger spoke after a minute of silence.  
  
"I feel....sad."  
  
"Do you hate her?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"She made use of you. She used you to while away her time as a toy-boy. She played with your feelings. Isn't that reason enough to hate her?"  
  
"I liked her!"  
  
"But did she like you? She used you like a piece of paper. After you served your purpose, she will throw you away in the dustbin."  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Michael hollered.  
  
"Now you are not accepting the truth! The cold hard truth is that she made use of you. You want to think that she loved you. If you think that way you are just deluding yourself!"  
  
The stranger continued, intensity building up in his voice. "Your mentor is making use of you as well. They want to combat the invaders, otherwise they wouldn't care about you at all! Once you served their purpose, they will get rid of you. Like Georgina did!"  
  
Michael sobbed. The juvenile changed his tone to a soft one. "A.E.G.I.S wants you to save the world. However, do you think this selfish world deserves to be saved? These selfish people, are they worth saving?"  
  
He stretched out his hand. "I can help you get rid of these people who have made use of you, people who do not appreciate how good you are. Join me."  
  
Michael stopped shaking, mind in a whirl. Slowly he reached out his hand, and placed it slowly on the stranger's one. A speck of black, which multiplied rapidly like a virus, suddenly attacked the brilliant white Gate in his eyes, before eventually Michael's Gate was as black as the night itself.  
  
"By the way, I never caught your name."  
  
"I am known to my enemies as Shadow, the Dark Gatekeeper."  
  
  
  
That night, Madam Lee paced around her apartment for hours.  
  
Michael never returned.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean he did not return?" The A.E.G.I.S Singaporean Branch asked incredulously.  
  
"He disappeared. Vanished. I cannot locate him ever since that day he left." Madam Lee reported, sadness evident in her voice.  
  
The Commander paced about nervously. "And this is the good news?"  
  
Madam Lee sighed. "I'm afraid to say that Michael has gone over to the other side. I have credible witnesses and sources."  
  
The Commander took a second to digest the newest information, before sinking down slowly into his chair. "You mean to say... Michael has joined the side of the invaders."  
  
Madam Lee nodded grimly.  
  
"How can that be?"  
  
"Reports are sketchy, but there seems to be a report where they see two Gatekeepers together. Apparently Michael's Gate has turned negative."  
  
"Two negative Gatekeepers? We are in for it now."  
  
"I can still try to talk Michael out of I, maybe persuade him.."  
  
"No." The Commander interjected. "I am more worried about this negative Gatekeeper besides Michael. Something tells me he is more than meets the eye." The Commander pondered a while, before asking again.  
  
"Any news about the invader movements? Now they have a new recruit, they should be more active."  
  
Madam Lee bristled at the cold mention of her former ward. "No news at all. I have to admit, this is indeed strange."  
  
"Maybe the two of them left the country."  
  
"Possibly."  
  
The Commander thought for a while. "I don't think Michael is at all a bad person. I believe that he was traumatised and forced to join the invaders. He is more likely to be controlled by this other negative Gatekeeper."  
  
"I heard of a story before." The Commander continued, getting off his chair and started pacing again. "About this Japanese boy who could predict the future. He had the Gate power, but his Gate became negative when his father killed himself after a failed business venture and he had to fend for himself. The way people put him down pushed him over. Ever since, he has never been heard from. Unless, of course, he decides to turn up now."  
  
"Commander, the situation is getting critical. Japan is reporting more incidents to invaders appearing, but they are not doing anything yet. They seem to be waiting..."  
  
"I see." The Commander stared at the model globe in front of him. Absent- mindedly, he spun the globe with his right hand. "I believe their waves of attacks are not going to happen yet. But they are going to be. Very, very soon."  
  
The globe continued to spin, albeit slower now. "We must act now. Erase Michael's records. Destroy everything related to him. Make it look as though he was never part of this organisation. I will explain to the higher- ups. Start scouting for a new Gatekeeper." He narrowed his eyes as he said the next sentence. "Re-classify Michael as a priority one threat and he must be taken out at all costs. Understood?"  
  
The globe by now had stopped spinning. By luck or by destiny, the part of the globe facing her was Far East Asia.  
  
"Understood." Was the reluctant reply.  
  
  
  
Michael stared out to the night. He could see the Big Dipper, knowing that it could help him to find his way if he ever got lost. Then, he remembered who told him that.  
  
Georgina.  
  
Michael felt his guts twist inside out, as he was filled with rage and anger as he remembered her.  
  
How she betrayed him  
  
How she made use of him.  
  
How she played with his feelings.  
  
Michael gripped tightly at the balcony railing. Just you wait, he thought, I will get you back for all you did to me.  
  
He could feel Kageyama's cold grip on his shoulder again.  
  
"Good work, Michael." Came his voice.  
  
Pondering his praise for absolutely nothing, Michael gave up after a while. It's nice to be appreciated, to be felt of worth, to be loved. Not like what she did to him...  
  
Michael continued to stare at the dark sky, eyes smouldering with black flames. Soon, very soon.  
  
  
  
Japan 1969  
  
"Is this report reliable?" Shirei asked incredulously over the phone.  
  
"Absolutely." The crisp voice of the Commander of the Singaporean Branch came over. "We have three people identifying them. We are positive. The two negative Gatekeepers are coming over to Japan."  
  
Shirei thought for a while, before offering his thanks and hanging up the phone. Two negative Gatekeepers against one Gatekeeper here. Why are they coming here? He thought.  
  
Could it be..?  
  
"The Gate Engine is ready to be transported." One of the lieutenants stated.  
  
"Very good. I shall follow the transport, together with our secret weapon."  
  
"Is it necessary, Shirei?" Miss Ocihai asked.  
  
"If my hunch is correct, she would be having her first combat scenario."  
  
  
  
Kageyama stood erect on top of the roof of a house, looking down at the cluttered state of the housing estates. How ironic that humans are already living like bugs, he thought.  
  
He heard the shuffling of footsteps, and turned around to see that Michael had arrived.  
  
"First time in Tokyo. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Bad."  
  
"Good." He laughed mysteriously.  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Because, today is the day, where alpha begins."  
  
  
  
Michael watched from afar as he saw a longhaired girl come out of the bus the invaders attacked. They had attacked on Kageyama's orders, who seemed eager to destroy whatever it held. Too eager.  
  
The girl used a portable bow and arrow to combat the invaders, and it was obvious she had the Gate power as well. She defeated those foolish enough to get close to her, while the rest retreated. They combined into a large cannonball.  
  
Michael observed the battle with great interest. Why was this girl fighting? To save the world that is not worth saving? He pondered these questions. There has to be an answer.  
  
Although almost unnoticeable, his negative Gate flickered for a split second.  
  
  
  
The girl was almost killed by the invaders, but another boy, with his newly awakened Gate power, came and defeated the invader.  
  
Michael was confused. How could they possibly want to save this selfish world?  
  
Kageyama came up to him. He looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
"What are we fighting for?"  
  
"For the destruction of this selfish world. For the destruction of all those who did not appreciate you."  
  
"If....If the world is so bad, why would those two want to protect it?"  
  
"They are A.E.G.I.S agents! They work for the enemy!"  
  
Michael's eyes flickered. "I don't want to be unhappy. I wish to be happy."  
  
"What are you babbling about?"  
  
"I see it now. The world is not as bad as you say it to be."  
  
"Do you know what you are talking about?"  
  
"Those two had a reason why they didn't want to destroy this world. I want to find that reason."  
  
"Don't be silly! People will just betray you again."  
  
"If that were to happen," Michael said softly. "I will accept it."  
  
Kageyama reeled back, shocked by the absolute transformation of Michael Tay. At once he knew he was his enemy again.  
  
"I'm sorry it had to end this way. Shadow Edge!" Three bolts of dark energy made their way towards Michael's back, but he turned around quickly and blocked the attack with his open Gate.  
  
His open grey Gate.  
  
Kageyama, realising he had lost both battles, opened a Dark Gate. "Someday Michael, you will realise the foolishness of your actions. When that day comes, I hope you beg for mercy. I will not chase you as well, as eventually, whether you like it or not, you will return to the Dark side."  
  
With that, Kageyama left through his portal.  
  
Leaving Michael behind on the rooftop.  
  
Alone.  
  
  
  
Michael glared intently at the rigid statue in front of him. Arms crossed, head tilted to the left, legs straight and made out of plaster, eyes of stone seeking out new areas to explore aeons ago.  
  
Michael stretched out his hand and touched the statue of Sir Barlow Griggs, the founder of his school. He was a famous explorer who set up the school to allow the citizens of the new British colony to have a sound education.  
  
"Sir, can you give me any answers?"  
  
"I want to know if I deserve to live in this world."  
  
"I want to know if this world is worth saving."  
  
"I want to know if anyone appreciates me out there."  
  
No words from the statue.  
  
Michael remembered the times he had in the school. Arguments, fights, falling in love, tricking the teachers etc.  
  
He enjoyed those times. Before he had his power.  
  
"It's my power, is it?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Answer me! I need to know!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Silence.  
  
In his enraged state, Michael smashed his fist into the statue, causing it to burst into a cloud of dust. The larger pieces fell to the ground.  
  
Michael slumped to his knees in shock, staring at a piece which was once Sir Barlow Griggs' arm.  
  
"I hate myself. I hate everything."  
  
He began to sob quietly.  
  
"I wish I never had this power."  
  
He stared at his palm that was glowing strongly due to his activated Gate power.  
  
It was mocking him.  
  
  
  
Michael awoke with a jolt. He composed himself, and realised that he was on a park bench in Japan. He sat up and dusted himself.  
  
He got no answers.  
  
But he knew where to go for them.  
  
  
  
1969 Singapore  
  
Déjà vu.  
  
Michael stood in front of the same statue again. The same white statue.  
  
He knew he was not going to get any answers from it, but he spoke to it anyway.  
  
He asked the same questions he asked in his dream again. A group of girls saw him talking to the statue and giggled at the weird sight. Michael ignored them.  
  
Still no answers.  
  
Michael turned around to leave.  
  
Only to see his foster mother behind him.  
  
"I can provide you with all the answers."  
  
No longer driven by hate, Michael hugged his foster mother, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"We kept a close eye on you. We knew you were never evil, just misguided. We hoped for the day you return to us."  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
"Are you sad that I joined the enemy?"  
  
"No, just disappointed with myself."  
  
More awkward silence.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
"Mom, can I have the answers now."  
  
"We all deserve to live. Good or evil. Only with the evil will there be good. Otherwise, neither will exist." Madam Lee's ageless eyes looked deep into Michael's. "Michael, understand that people in this world can change. Your enemy can be your best friend eventually and vice versa. That's why we shouldn't condemn the whole world because of a few people's actions. True enough, there are some people who do not deserve to be saved, but there are others, others worth saving as well. Isn't that good enough reason to save the world?"  
  
"You are unique. You have a gift. You can either use this gift to save people or kill them. You shouldn't resent the fact that you have a gift. Be proud of it, and use it wisely."  
  
Michael watched as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Her touch felt warm, unlike Kageyama's. "Michael, please return to us. I love you. I appreciate you. That's what matters. There will always be people who don't, but there will be others who will."  
  
The car pulled up at the familiar neighbourhood. Michael could almost hear the excited voices of children playing in the playground.  
  
"Welcome home, Michael."  
  
Michael hesitated for a while, before nodding his head.  
  
"It's good to be back."  
  
  
  
31 December 1970 Singapore  
  
"How is his progress?"  
  
"Going well. He has now controlled his negative side and is able to control pure energy from his Gate just like a high level Gatekeeper."  
  
"I am concerned about his colour of his Gate. Why is it grey instead of white like before?"  
  
"The technicians say that it is because of contamination from the negative Gate he opened."  
  
"Is that something to be concerned about?"  
  
"Not really. It is unimportant."  
  
"Good. Get him to get ready to go to Japan."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Commander of the Japanese Branch has orders from World Headquarters to send him over."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Simple reason. The invaders in Japan are massing to launch a final strike. They require assistance. In exterminating Reiji Kageyama, better known as Shadow."  
  
"I see. I will prepare Ichiro."  
  
Michael Tay, or Ichiro Kaketa as he is now known, stood erect at the platform overseeing the seashore. He observed the setting sun as its sunrays reflected off his spectacles.  
  
Michael Tay Zhen Femg is no more. He represented a part of Ichiro's life which he desperately wanted to forget, and he wants nothing more than to start afresh.  
  
He heard soft footfalls, and he turned around to see Madam Lee walking towards him. He flashed her a smile and helped her with her heavy files.  
  
"You have something to tell me, don't you?"  
  
She nodded. "You have just been assigned to the Tokyo Branch."  
  
"I expected that."  
  
Curious, she probed, "How did you guess?"  
  
With a tone as harsh as the sunrays, he replied. "Because Kageyama is there."  
  
  
  
The helicopter was waiting idly in the centre of the helipad. Ichiro carried two small suitcases in his hands and walked towards the helicopter. The pilot saw him approaching, hastily saluted and carried the bags into the vehicle.  
  
"Guess this is goodbye." Ichiro said.  
  
"Be careful, my son." Madam Lee said.  
  
"I will, Mom, I will."  
  
The helicopter rose steadily into the air until it was no more than speck in the vast sky.  
  
  
  
Madam Lee proceeded to make her way back to her car with a heavy heart.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the loud cawing of crows behind her. She swivelled around.  
  
Three crows were streaking through the sky in the direction of the helicopter.  
  
She felt her guts twist inside out.  
  
The missing man formation.  
  
  
  
Alpha will meet Omega.  
  
Soon, very soon. 


	6. Misguided Ambitions

The Forces That Control You And I: Misguided Ambitions  
  
Harsh light blinded his eyes.  
  
He instinctually shielded them, looking out from the corner of his eye to see the source of it. He could vaguely see a blurred outline of a girl in a bubble, mechanical apparatus plugged into her. He could hear her shallow breathing, as if the machine was sucking the very essence of her away.  
  
Slowly, his vision cleared, and now he could see clearly. He gasped in recognition.  
  
Rurippe...  
  
Sharp pain flooded his brain, and his vision blurred again. He could only utter another weak cry before darkness took over.  
  
  
  
Ichiro stealthily moved against the walls of the main building, the only building of the complex to remain standing. His hunch was that his nemesis was there. Suddenly, a flash of lightning burst to the top of the building, before spreading itself out like a large blanket, covering the whole building with a dark barrier. Ichiro stared in amazement.  
  
They spotted me, he muttered, feeling the barrier with his hands. The work of Megumi, he thought.  
  
He was locked out.  
  
  
  
Kageyama sat at his desk, Megumi standing stoically next to him. His interwoven hands were placed on the desk, chin supported by them. He stared at the computer screen in front of him.  
  
"Excellent. With him out of the way, we can get rid of the rest first."  
  
Megumi kept quiet.  
  
"Is everything ready with our captive?" Kageyama asked.  
  
"She is ready." Megumi replied in her low voice of hers.  
  
Kageyama smiled evilly. "Then it's time I exterminated the lovebirds, in the worst way possible."  
  
  
  
Saemi Ukiya and her mother stood in front of a tombstone, sobbing quietly.  
  
Shun, confused, rushed up to them.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
To his utmost surprise, they glared intently at him, faces contorting in anger. Shun blinked and took a step back.  
  
Saemi spoke with venom in her voice. "You killed her!"  
  
Shun's foot caught something and he fell awkwardly on his back. The next instance, he saw the two of them standing around him, both repeating the same words.  
  
Dazed, Shun tilted his head. He read the inscription on the solitary tombstone.  
  
Ruriko Ikusawa-Ukiya, 1952-1969.  
  
Before he had time to recover from his shock, the darkness took over once again, but his kin's words were echoing throughout the spiralling darkness.  
  
"You killed her! You killed her..."  
  
  
  
Shun awoke suddenly, cold sweat forming on his forehead. He was alone in a dark room.  
  
Suddenly, the door at the far end flew open, and light flooded part of the room. Shun could see clearly the outline of a person.  
  
"I see that you are awake." Kageyama.  
  
Shun reacted quickly, reaching for his weapon and readying it.  
  
Kageyama saw his actions and laughed at them.  
  
"Let's see if you have the stomach to fight after you see this." Behind him, three figures entered the room, one of them chained to the middle one. Suddenly, the room's lights were turned on, and Shun realised that the whole area was a fighting arena.  
  
"What are you up to now? Where are the others?"  
  
"Tsk, Tsk. Compassion will be your downfall, Captain Ukiya."  
  
The three figures reached the lit area, allowing Shun to see them clearly. The middle figure was Megumi, eyes glowing darkly.  
  
The other two were identical copies of Ruriko Ikusawa.  
  
  
  
"Surprised? Megumi here has managed to isolate her dark side from her whole self. Therefore, what you are seeing is the two halves of Ruriko Ikusawa, the bad, and the good." He said, pointing to the one in chains.  
  
"If you kill anyone of them," Kageyama continued, "the other will not exist as well."  
  
Kageyama laughed evilly. "Well, now I leave you to have fun. It will be interesting to see whether you have the guts to kill her when she pulverises you."  
  
As the door closed, Kageyama let out one last parting shot. "Compassion IS your downfall."  
  
  
  
Shun reeled back, astonished by the turn of events. However, he had no time to think.  
  
Megumi raised her palm and opened her dark Gate. Suddenly, the evil Ruriko's eyes opened, now flashing with black light. Slowly, she spoke. "Gate of Genocide, open!"  
  
A dark arrow materialised before her. She positioned her bow and loosed the deadly projectile straight towards Shun's heart.  
  
  
  
Ichiro smashed his fist against the barrier, which just responded with a hollow sound.  
  
He frowned. There has to be a way, he thought. Think Ichiro, think! The others are counting on you. This is an energy barrier. If enough energy is supplied, the barrier will break.  
  
He raised his short staff. The staff underwent its transformation and became the Gate Gun 00, but its barrel was slightly charred after Ichiro used it the last time.  
  
Gripping the weapon tightly, Ichiro opened his Gate at the end of the gun's barrel, and energy started to fill the energy cores inside.  
  
  
  
Shun dodged the arrow and fired a Vacuum Missile just to disorientate his target. It worked, and she moved backwards in defence, leaving a large gap between them.  
  
Shun's mind was reeling. He did not want to hurt Ruriko, but her evil self will try and kill him.  
  
"Why don't you just give up?" Megumi's soft voice came from the corner. She was restraining the good Ruriko.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping the enemy?"  
  
"Because it is worthless to help you. You and A.E.G.I.S never appreciated me. And now I can get my revenge on Ruriko and all of you!"  
  
"This will be my ultimate revenge on the Gatekeepers, the ones who did not appreciate me, the ones that looked down on me, the ones who made me look inferior." she said. "I will destroy every one of you, starting with you, dear Captain. I am helping Kageyama as at least he appreciates my worth, not like you!"  
  
Shun rolled left as another arrow whizzed past his ear. "We tried to talk to you. But you never seemed interested in our stuff. That's why we left you alone."  
  
Megumi scoffed at that remark. "Don't try to fool me. I know what I have to endure. Your taunts behind my back. Looking down on me because I am not rich, popular or beautiful like Ruriko."  
  
She activated her dark Gate once again, and the evil side of Ruriko readied three arrows. Her dark Gate opened, and she fired all three arrows at Shun. Shun fired his Vacuum Missile at them, thus destroying them.  
  
So she is controlled by Megumi, Shun realised. I have to break her control, he thought.  
  
Charging forward, he performed his Ultra Whirlwind Slash move. Megumi did not expect such a bold move and was disorientated. She was open to attack.  
  
As Shun raised his weapon to strike, it was suddenly knocked out of his hands with such force that his palms stung. He cried out in surprise, giving Megumi enough time to recover.  
  
"Wall of Steel!" A barrier composed of dark energy materialised in front of Megumi, before slamming straight into Shun. The impact caused Shun to fall down on his back.  
  
The evil Ruriko stood above him, bow ready, eyes emotionless as she prepared to strike the final blow. She was the one who shot Shun's sword out of his hands.  
  
"How ironic," came Megumi's voice, "that Shun Ukiya, Captain of the Gatekeepers party should be killed by the person he loves, and she is being controlled by her greatest rival. How sweet revenge is." She opened her dark Gate again, and the evil Ruriko responded by drawing her bow.  
  
"Rurippe!" Shun cried desperately, before closing his eyes in anticipation.  
  
  
  
The blast shook the very foundations of the building, causing it to shake violently. Ichiro made his way into the premises via the large hole in the barrier.  
  
Now to find the rest, he thought as he proceeded to ascend the first flight of steps.  
  
  
  
Megumi's concentration was snapped at the vital moment, causing the arrow of death to imbed itself harmlessly into the floor. The destruction of the barrier caused her to be distracted, and thus she missed the crucial shot.  
  
Shun heard the thunk of the arrow hitting wood, and quickly decided to seize his chance. He rolled to the right and used his leg to kick out at his would-be killer. She fell down in surprise.  
  
Before she had a chance to recover, Shun opened his Gate with his fist, which he drew back and slugged Ruriko right on the chin. She slumped to her knees unconscious.  
  
"I always wanted to do that." He muttered sarcastically.  
  
Megumi, sensing that the tables were turned, attempted to escape through her dark Gate. But she was stopped in time by Shun. She put up a terrific struggle.  
  
"If you still have a shred of humanity left in you, tell me how to get Rurippe back!"  
  
She laughed as she wrenched herself away from his grip. "It's no use! She will remain separated forever! And when the time comes, you have to kill her!"  
  
With that, she disappeared without a trace.  
  
  
  
Shun slumped to his knees. He never felt so hopeless in his life. He could not save his childhood friend, and eventually he may have to kill her with his bare hands.  
  
He brought the unconscious halves together. "Rurippe...can you hear me? Please come back. I promise never to call you Rurippe ever again if you do."  
  
No response.  
  
"Rurippe..."  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Rurippe..."  
  
  
  
She could only see a blizzard in front of her, yet she did not feel cold. From the blinding snow, a figure materialised. She gasped.  
  
She was staring at a carbon copy of herself.  
  
Another figure appeared. Yukino.  
  
Ruriko stared at herself. "Yukino, what is going on?"  
  
She spoke slowly in her low voice. "Good and evil cannot exist separately, or there will not be balance."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Yukino held both of their hands. "He is waiting for both of you." She brought both hands together, and both bodies started to shudder. A Gate opened above their heads, and first it flashed yellow, before turning black and repeating.  
  
Slowly, the two entities became one. "Now there is balance." Yukino said. "Go now, for he is waiting."  
  
Ruriko felt herself falling, and the surroundings twisted and contorted. When her vision returned, she saw the concerned face of Shun.  
  
"Rurippe! Rurippe! Are you okay?"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but could not find the words to say. Instead she held up her right palm.  
  
On it was a magnificent snowflake.  
  
  
  
Ichiro burst into the room, Gate Gun 00 ready. Instead he wished he did not enter.  
  
He had just ruined a tender moment between the two lovers, both of them staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"Oops! Pretend that I didn't come to save you."  
  
They composed themselves, before being led out by Ichiro. Shun filled Ichiro in on what happened.  
  
"Have you completed your special task?"  
  
Ichiro's face clouded over. "No."  
  
  
  
Kageyama sat fuming, wondering secretly why the Gatekeepers kept on eluding destruction. Just then Megumi arrived.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kageyama, I did not manage to kill Shun Ukiya."  
  
Kageyama said nothing.  
  
"I think that they are going to save the others. Let me go and stop them."  
  
"That would be unnecessary."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Let them save the rest. They will inflict more damage on themselves instead."  
  
With that, Kageyama let a mysterious smile curve on his face.  
  
  
  
Ruriko was still weak after being spilt into separate entities, and the two boys helped to carry her. They walked some distance down the corridor, before they stopped to rest. Shun placed Ruriko gently on the ground as she supported herself against the wall.  
  
Ichiro spied a door down the corridor, and went forward to investigate. Shun stayed behind to look after Ruriko.  
  
The room was dark, and Ichiro felt for the light switch. He eventually found it and switched on the lights. His eyes adjusted quickly to the light surge.  
  
In the centre of the room was a cage, and in it were the unconscious bodies of Kaoru, Feye and Reiko. Bancho was nowhere to be found.  
  
Elated, Ichiro proceeded to try and break open the bars. However, they were made out of titanium alloy, and Ichiro could not even dent them. He removed his Gate Gun 00 from his pocket. This should do the trick, he though as he powered up the gun.  
  
So engrossed in his task that he absolutely did not hear a hissing noise behind him.  
  
A snake invader wrapped itself around Ichiro's left leg, yanking him off balance. Ichiro cried out in surprise, the Gate Gun 00 dropping to the ground. A wayward blast from it ripped a hole through the far wall.  
  
  
  
"Why are we not doing anything?" Megumi queried.  
  
"Why? Because we don't have any hearts, and we refuse to feel any emotion." Kageyama started to walk towards Megumi. "They will now hurt each other by emotions."  
  
He grabbed Megumi by the chin. "Don't ever fail me again." His voice was harsh.  
  
"It won't happen again." Megumi replied in a small voice.  
  
  
  
Ichiro felt a severe crushing sensation, and he gripped his leg in pain. He turned to face the invader. It was a cobra, the core right on the top of its hood. Ichiro brought his free foot down on the reptilian invader, which then released its grip. Ichiro rolled back, before standing up unsteadily. His leg still hurt and he had difficulty moving.  
  
Worse of all, the Gate Gun 00 was on the invader's side.  
  
The snake now raised its head up, hood totally open. Ichiro took a second to register the latest happening before dodging to the right.  
  
The snake fired a sonic beam at where Ichiro was a second ago, leaving a large hole behind.  
  
Ichiro knew he had to act fast. His leg was feeling better, but any stray blasts from the invader and it is curtains for the three of the others. He opened his Gate with his left palm. "Photon Blast!"  
  
Blinding light filled the room, and the snake recoiled under the sheer brilliance of the ray. Seizing the opportunity, Ichiro rushed forward and grabbed his Gate Gun 00. He converted it back into the short staff and pointed its end at the invader's weakness.  
  
"Gamma Ray!"  
  
The high-frequency wave ripped through the red portion.  
  
A heartbeat later, the invader dissolved into a cyan crystal.  
  
  
  
The unconscious trio was awakened by the sounds of the battle, and Ichiro blew the bars apart with his Gate Gun 00. Kaoru ran up and hugged him.  
  
"I thought I couldn't see you again."  
  
Ichiro smiled faintly. "Don't be silly."  
  
  
  
"It's working." Said Kageyama in a voice filled with satisfaction.  
  
  
  
Shun and Ruriko entered the room, and they decided to recuperate here. Ichiro told them that he had injured Kageyama earlier, and he would not be appearing until he was healed.  
  
Shun, sensing something amiss, bluntly asked Ichiro. "Ichiro, I think it's time you come clean with us. I believe that you are hiding something from us. From day one you seemed to have another agenda altogether. "  
  
Ichiro stared into Shun's eyes. He sighed. "It's better you know anyway. I was sent here only to exterminate Reiji Kageyama. I was once his protégé, and helped him in his plans to conquer Japan. But I returned to A.E.G.I.S, and now I have to destroy him."  
  
"How about the weird hatred I had?"  
  
"That is because I am a high level Gatekeeper. Being one, I can control pure energy, not in its intermediate forms like all of you. Therefore your Gate power is limited. However, the price I pay is that I cannot control some of my powers, like radio waves."  
  
"Radio waves?"  
  
Ichiro sighed. "I emit radio waves, scrambling anyone's brain waves. For you, prolong exposure has caused your brain to give signals. These signals are hate in your case. But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But in the battle against the helicopter, you resisted them. Therefore, I dared to interact with all of you. I was afraid that my power will cause all of you to turn against me, like..like..some of my 'friends'". Ichiro hung his head.  
  
Kaoru placed her hand on her shoulder. "Don't be sad, Ichiro. We are all your true friends."  
  
Her touch felt warm. Ichiro felt that it was very familiar.  
  
  
  
"Poor, poor Ichiro. You never got over Georgina, didn't you? Now you are taking her as a cheap substitute. This is very interesting. I don't need to do anything and you are already weakened."  
  
  
  
Reiko felt someone tugging her sleeve, and a hand covered her mouth as she was dragged out of the room.  
  
Feye placed her finger in front of her mouth. "Shh! Give Kaoru and Ichiro some privacy!"  
  
Ruriko looked at Shun. "Do you think we should do this? Kageyama may attack anytime."  
  
Shun shook his head. "The only way we are going to win, is that we humanise Ichiro."  
  
  
  
Kaoru lifted Ichiro's chin slightly.  
  
"I like you, Ichiro. I really do."  
  
"Don't be mistaken. It's just...."  
  
"I know what I feel. I like you very much, Ichiro." Her large eyes peered into his. Involuntarily, Ichiro turned away, as the back of his mind screamed "Danger!"  
  
"I....can't....love you, Kaoru."  
  
"Why not?" She asked. "I understand what you are feeling. You are afraid that you will get hurt, just like what happened with Georgina!"  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"I checked up on you. I know your past, Michael Tay Zhen Feng, also known as Ichiro Kaketa. Please love again, Ichiro. Please accept the fact that people care for you! I do care about you! We all care for you! Let go of the past, and think ahead. Otherwise, you will forever be living in regret and unhappiness!" she cried, before falling on to his lap. She sobbed quietly.  
  
With an unsteady hand, he slowly placed it on top her head. He began to caress her short boyish hair, uncomfortable at first, but slowly he moved fluidly.  
  
"I....love you too, Kaoru." He said in an uncertain voice.  
  
The two of them huddled together in the centre of the room, both of them relying on each other for emotional support.  
  
1 Emotion, Ichiro thought, strength....or weakness?  
  
  
  
"The time to strike is now!" Kageyama stood up straight. "Megumi! Send the rest of the invaders out. It's time we destroyed the Gatekeepers."  
  
  
  
A loud explosion rang out, and the Gatekeepers felt the ground shake under them. Ichiro and Kaoru rushed out of the room. "The building's collapsing. We have to leave now!"  
  
Shun nodded, and he created a hole to the outside with his Vacuum Missile. Fortunately, they were only on the second level, and they could leap to safety.  
  
They hit the ground with seconds to spare. The building practically imploded, and the only thing left of it was a heap of debris. The Gatekeepers groaned and dusted themselves.  
  
Ichiro stiffened.  
  
He heard clapping.  
  
Slow clapping.  
  
Indicating that the person was mocking them.  
  
Kageyama.  
  
  
  
"Now is the time where darkness rules."  
  
"Kageyama! We finish this right now. You and I. No running away this time."  
  
Kaoru gripped his arm. "Be careful."  
  
"Unfortunately, I am more interested in exterminating all of you in one fell swoop! Megumi!"  
  
Megumi appeared from her dark Gate, regarding the Gatekeepers with a cold stare.  
  
This time, she thought, I will prove that I am better than all of you.  
  
  
  
Invaders appeared from every crevice until they surrounded the Gatekeepers. "Unite with the nucleus." The red invader intoned, and the shapeless mass contorted until it finally took its ultimate form.  
  
The Grim Reaper. Only this time, it is much larger.  
  
  
  
"We have finally re-established contact with the Gatekeepers!"  
  
Shirei nodded. He watched silently as the screen in front of him flickered to life.  
  
He gasped as he saw the Grim Reaper invader, before recovering.  
  
"Immediately send the Gate Robot to the battle field!"  
  
"Roger!"  
  
Shirei sat down and thought again. "Ochiai?"  
  
"Yes?" his secretary responded.  
  
"Get a separate helicopter to send it there."  
  
"It?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"Just do it." He turned his attention back to the screen.  
  
  
  
The invader brought its massive scythe down, causing the Gatekeepers to scatter in various directions. They fought back, but they did no substantial damage to the invader.  
  
Shun's watch burst to life as he heard Specs' voice crackle through the speaker. "Shun! The Gate Robot is above you! Get ready to receive it!"  
  
Shun looked up and spotted the red robot gliding down to the surface with a large parachute attached to its back.  
  
The invader, aware of the threat it posed, moved swiftly to take it out before it could harm him.  
  
Shun felt his heart sink as he shouted. "It's heading for the Gate Robot!"  
  
  
  
Ichiro dashed unseen to his car. Once in the driver's seat, he could see the Gate Robot dropping.  
  
And he could also see the invader closing in on it.  
  
"Open the Gate!" he shouted, fuelling the ZY-75 with raw energy. The Gate Engine in it roared to life, and it reached 200 km/h in 4 seconds. Ichiro initiated the transformation, and the car transformed into the sleek aircraft. Ichiro accelerated and powered up his main cannon.  
  
A brilliant grey beam struck the back of the invader, causing it to howl in pain. The distraction was enough for Shun to get into his Gate Robot.  
  
  
  
Ichiro saw Shun enter the Gate Robot, and silently wished him good luck.  
  
But the invader was not finished with him yet.  
  
It opened its mouth and started to build sonic energy. It released the energy in a purple beam. Ichiro, caught off guard, could not avoid the blast. It blew away the back portion of the craft, causing it to spiral down to Earth.  
  
  
  
Ichiro fought the controls, but it was no use. He was most certainly going down.  
  
He sank back in his seat, and felt a sense of déjà vu as his mind wandered again.  
  
Is it going to end like this?  
  
He saw a blue flash streaking its way under his craft. He felt a jolt as the ZY-75 was eased down slowly. He felt strong yet feminine arms drag him out of the wreckage, before lying on top of him to protect him from the resulting explosion.  
  
He also felt hot tears splashing on his face as the person cried. "Ichiro, Ichiro! Wake up!"  
  
"I'm alright, Kaoru." He said, as he got up slowly.  
  
  
  
Shun realised that Ichiro was fine as Kaoru, who was now bringing him back to where the others are, saved him. He turned his attention to the menace in front of him. It raised its great scythe again, before embarking on a charge straight at Unit 00.  
  
"Open the Gate!" Shun commanded, as the various dials and panels flickered to life. "Vacuum Missile!" he shouted, and a blue bolt of energy sped towards the invader. But before it could register a hit, it dissipated against an invisible barrier.  
  
"What the.." Shun called out in amazement, before crying out in terror as he saw the scythe hurtle towards him at top speed, its grim blade gleaming in the sunlight.  
  
  
  
Megumi felt more hate well up inside her.  
  
Why is the world so unfair? She thought, people are so shallow, only noticing beauty and popularity, never looking for anything else. She narrowed her eyes towards Ruriko Ikusawa, who was now desperately trying to battle the invader.  
  
Your time is up, she thought, it's time for me to take over.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the fallen figure of Ichiro Kaketa. He was only slightly wounded, and he should still be able to fight.  
  
She remembered feeling something about him when he first came. She was right. He was once a negative Gatekeeper.  
  
But why, why would he want to return to A.E.G.I.S? Didn't he hate those people who did not appreciate him, like herself?  
  
For the first time in a few weeks, she felt confused over her true objectives.  
  
  
  
Ichiro stared at the lone figure of Kageyama. "Quit stalling," he muttered under his breath, "and get it on."  
  
  
  
Kageyama was lost in his thoughts as he watched the epic battle happening in front of him.  
  
"Man, machine. Too often Man has relied too much on machinery. Today, Shun Ukiya, machinery, together with your fatal compassion, will be the cause of your ultimate defeat.  
  
Behind him, an ominous shadow loomed.  
  
It was huge. 


	7. The Last Bastion

1.1 The Forces That Control You And I: The Last Bastion  
  
The ground shook from the devastating impact as the invader crashed its massive weapon against the metallic arms of the Gate Robot 00, which were locked in a cross to parry the blow. Its feet dug hard into the soil, desperately trying to gain an important foothold.  
  
Shun, inside the robot, heard creaking sounds as he gripped onto the controls. The exostructure of the robot could not handle the blow much longer, he knew. He stepped hard on the accelerator, his Gate of Gales glowing brightly in his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the Gate Robot found a reserve of energy and pushed the invader back. Surprised, its grip was loosened. Shun broke the parry and opened the Gate energy amplifiers around the robot's hand. A blue Gate opened at the end of the four prongs on both arms. Energy crackled around them and a split second later Shun released them in a blast.  
  
But as usual, the bolts of energy disappeared before they hit their intended target, absorbed by a seemingly invisible barrier.  
  
Shun stepped back in anticipation of another onslaught as the invader recovered.  
  
"I can't even hit him." He muttered, and from the corner of his eye he spied Megumi. "Megumi is protecting the invader! We must break her Gate power!" Shun shouted over the intercom.  
  
Just that moment, the Grim Reaper's grotesque face was visible behind its hood. It opened its mouth and started to power up its sonic beam.  
  
Shun dodged to the left as the powerful beam left a large crater at his previous location. His breath was coming out in ragged gasps, and his heart was beating rapidly. Got to break Megumi's dark Gate, he thought, as he once again dodged the invader's scythe, or I am going to lose this one.  
  
  
  
Megumi smiled to herself as another attack by the Gate Robot broke down.  
  
I will show all of them. I will make them regret for not appreciating me.  
  
She looked at Kageyama, who was merely standing erect and watching the battle take place.  
  
You will appreciate my worth too, Kageyama, she muttered to herself.  
  
  
  
Ruriko heard Shun words clearly as the two titans clashed again. Shun was visibly tiring, and it would soon that he would be defeated.  
  
Unless something was done.  
  
She raised her head and saw Megumi levitating in mid-air, braids floating upwards due to some mysterious upward draft.  
  
In front of her hand was a dark Gate.  
  
Megumi saw her staring at her, and slowly descended on to the ground.  
  
"Ruriko Ikusawa. The most beautiful, popular, smart girl in school. I will always be second to you. Not for long."  
  
"I don't want to fight you, Megumi. You are my friend, my comrade."  
  
"You lie very convincingly."  
  
Saying that, her dark Gate illuminated even more. "It's time I claim my rightful place. And this time, I will not fail."  
  
  
  
Ichiro stood up unsteadily. He had to do something. He noticed that Ruriko was battling Megumi.  
  
He had to do something.  
  
Reiko shouted, clearing his head. "Ichiro! Use the Gate Engine! You have the most power amongst all of us!"  
  
He nodded. Kaoru helped him to activate the machine and he got on to the platform.  
  
Hang in there, Captain.  
  
Subconsciously, as the machine started to hum, he corrected himself.  
  
Hang in there, Shun.  
  
  
  
Ruriko readied her bow as she faced off with her greatest enemy, an enemy she did not want to fight at all. Her hands were trembling.  
  
"Let me help you, Ruriko." Feye offered.  
  
"No. This is my fight." She replied.  
  
Megumi smiled darkly. "How pitiful." She remarked.  
  
"Dark Force!" Dark energy balls exited from her negative Gate, making their way at top speed for Ruriko. She loosed her readied arrow, which struck the unholy projectiles, both of which disappearing in a flash of light.  
  
"This is not the Megumi I know. Please, Megumi stop this now."  
  
"Correction. You never knew me well. Wall of Steel!"  
  
A large dark wall appeared in front of Ruriko, which immediately tried to squash her flat. She skilfully evaded the attack and destroyed the barrier with one of her arrows.  
  
Megumi just merely smirked. "You will never try to kill me. You still have a conscience, a heart, and the ability to feel emotion. You still think I am someone you knew someone who isn't your enemy. Fortunately, I do not have that weakness."  
  
"Killing you will be very gratifying." She stated, as she approached the shaking figure of Ruriko.  
  
  
  
Shun once again parried the blow, which caused the invader to stumble back a few steps, but it was not long before it tried to strike again.  
  
This time, Shun was ready for him. With a quick body feint homed after hours and hours playing soccer and nutmegging players, he tricked the invader into plunging its scythe into the ground. Caught off-guard, it tried to yank the weapon out, but it was far too deep in.  
  
Shun seeing the opportunity presented to him wrested the controls and the robot leaped high into the air. "Ultra Vacuum Chop!" he exclaimed as he brought the robot's hand down in a chopping action.  
  
Reversal.  
  
The invader's hand shot out and grabbed the incoming deathblow, jerking the Gate Robot off-balanced. Shun, disorientated, felt the metallic body jerk to a stop in mid air. The invader swung the robot like a child would do to a ragdoll, before releasing it. It impacted loudly against a cliff.  
  
The circuitry popped and crackled as Shun struggled to stay awake. His head was spinning and all he knew that his whole body ached. His vision cleared slightly, only to see the invader fire its sonic beam at the downed and defenceless robot.  
  
The blast blew apart some of the armour concealing the Gate Engine, and Shun instinctively covered the chest area and rolled away. Any damage to the Gate Engine will cause the robot to shut down.  
  
The Gate Robot staggered, standing up straight slowly. Its once shining armour was now dirtied by soil and scratched by debris, its chest compartment was slightly ripped apart. But it still stood tall, erect and defiant.  
  
Not for long, Kageyama thought.  
  
The invader floated to its position and raised its scythe. This time, there would be no running away.  
  
  
  
Ichiro watched desperately as he also tried to concentrate on building the power the Gate Engine needed.  
  
As Kaoru watched Ruriko hesitating, refusing to deliver the killing blow on Megumi, he thought to herself, I hope I never get into this situation, where I have to kill someone I care for with my bare hands.  
  
Ichiro, strangely, then felt a sense of calmness befall on him.  
  
He wondered again.  
  
2 Emotion, Ichiro thought, strength....or weakness?  
  
He did not see the power bar reach 95%.  
  
  
  
The sound of a sharp blade cutting through titanium alloy rang throughout Shun's ears. He gazed up of his cockpit and saw a bloodied yet gleaming blade protruding from the ceiling.  
  
The invader had plunged its scythe from the robot's head right down to the chest area, where the cockpit was. The invader removed its weapon with surprising ease and used the rear end to send the robot crashing again to the ground, against the same cliff face.  
  
The robot crashed hard. The invader waited.  
  
It did not rise again.  
  
Satisfied, the herald of doom raised its deadly scythe to deliver the killing blow.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter?" Megumi said in a mocking voice as she walked towards Ruriko, dark Gate open in front of her.  
  
"Can't bear to hurt me? I knew it." She pointed to the downed Gate Robot. "Your hesitation will cost you the life of those you love."  
  
Ruriko could clearly hear the anguished screams of Shun, imagined or not. She once again loaded her bow with unsteady hands.  
  
"Go ahead. Do it. But I know you can't."  
  
Ruriko closed her eyes as she heard those screams again echoing in her head. Her hands shook even more.  
  
"You can't do it." Megumi repeated.  
  
Suddenly, like a voice of reason in a midst of mangled voices, she could clearly remember what Shun said before he fired his Vacuum Missile at Kageyama during their first meeting with him.  
  
"Evil is evil! I will not hesitate to defeat anyone who doesn't value human life!"  
  
With that, she loosed the arrow.  
  
  
  
Shun felt like his whole body had been immersed in a vat of cool liquid. His vision cleared, and he could see clearly that the place was the street outside his home. His feet felt ground and he instinctively made his way towards his home.  
  
To his utmost surprise, the garage door opened, and a tall man wearing dirty overalls walked out, wiping his greasy hands on a piece of white cloth.  
  
Shun's eyes opened with recognition. "Dad!"  
  
But his father did not return the greeting. Instead he stared hard at his son.  
  
"Why are you back?" he asked in a harsh voice.  
  
Shun did not know how to reply.  
  
"You gave up." He said simply.  
  
"I didn't!" Shun retorted hotly.  
  
"Then why are you here? I thought you were always the one who never gave up? Fought till the end? Turns out you are just as bad as I am."  
  
"NO!" Shun clenched his right fist. "I will never give up! Not like you! Not like everybody else! I will not give up!"  
  
The scene swirled once more, and Shun found himself falling into a dark abyss.  
  
  
  
The arrow flew straight and true, but a dark barrier blocked its trajectory. It stayed there in mid-air, immobilised.  
  
"I knew it. You didn't have the guts to do something like this. That's what makes you weak."  
  
"No. That's what makes me strong!" Her eyes opened, yellow light shining forth brightly. The arrow immediately broke the barrier and continued its surge forward.  
  
Time stood still.  
  
The arrow struck the negative Gate, shattering it into a million pieces that faded before touching the ground. Megumi was thrown back.  
  
  
  
Ichiro saw the shield drop at the last possible moment, before he finally released the energy built up in the cannon.  
  
The energy beam rushed forward like a grey serpent, striking the invader at the chest area, ripping a large hole there. It howled in pain as it lost its grip on the weapon, allowing it to fall to the side harmlessly.  
  
  
  
Shun awoke in the battered cockpit of the Gate Robot 00. Weakly, he gripped the controls once again.  
  
"I will not give up."  
  
Slowly, the Gate Robot stood again.  
  
Rage fuelling him, Shun spotted the invader's weakness in the hole. "Open the Gate!" he shouted, as the battered but still functional Gate Robot thrust its right arm into the air. The Gate amplifiers appeared, and Shun started to power up and finish the invader off.  
  
"Ultra Vacuum Thrust!" The metallic hand ripped right through the body of the invader, as Death himself contorted in pain, before disintegrating into a mass of crystals.  
  
  
  
"At long last, all invaders have been destroyed." Miss Ochiai said as she watched the scenes playing out on the screen.  
  
"Negative. As long as someone wishes it, they will return once again, to feed on our desires." Shirei intoned.  
  
He continued. "This is far from the end."  
  
He stared intently at the image of the defeated Megumi.  
  
  
  
Megumi clutched at the fading pieces of her Gate, each of them disintegrating upon which. Her mind whirled.  
  
I failed again.  
  
Just like before.  
  
Just like the last time.  
  
She saw the triumphant Ruriko in front of her.  
  
Am I destined to be forever second-best to her?  
  
She heard the soft crunch of footsteps beside her.  
  
"You have failed me again, Megumi." The harsh voice of Reiji Kageyama stated.  
  
She heard him walk away.  
  
"Useless!" he shouted.  
  
Her eyes widened. Even he..does not appreciate my worth.  
  
An image flashed through her mind.  
  
The Fuokoka incident.  
  
The only person who understood her worth is no longer around.  
  
She felt rage course through her.  
  
I hate you all, she thought, looking at first at the Gatekeepers, then Kageyama.  
  
An echo of a heartbeat.  
  
A large green bubble encased itself around Megumi, and slowly, she floated to the air. Her cold eyes looked down from above.  
  
The only way now, for me, is to end it all.  
  
The sky turned dark, and Megumi's bubble of energy boiled and sizzled, as her eyes glowed brightly like beacons. She let out a demonic laugh as a temporal storm began to form around the area.  
  
  
  
Ichiro watched in disbelief.  
  
"She's drawing all the energy in her Gates, both negative and positive! When she fires, the energy has the potential to destroy Earth itself!"  
  
Shun heard all these in the control centre of his robot. "We got to stop her!" He reached out his robotic arm to grab her.  
  
A stray bolt of energy struck the hand away, almost ripping it out of its mechanical socket.  
  
Shun gasped as he backed off.  
  
The demonic laughter came again. "How does it feel?"  
  
"None of you ever appreciated me. Never did, never will. A.E.G.I.S and the invaders only wanted my powers to aid their cause. I am nothing but a tool for all of you. But now, I make my own decisions."  
  
Ichiro approached her slowly. "Stop it Megumi! You know that is untrue!"  
  
"Untrue? Ask yourself that question, Michael."  
  
"I was once like you thinking that no one appreciated my worth, that they were all using me like a pawn, and I thought I was better off destroying all of them. But I was wrong. Some people did care for me, did appreciate my worth. Some may not, but for every person who didn't there would be one who will."  
  
"Stop deluding yourself, you know how you feel about the world."  
  
"I believe that all of us can change. Slowly, but still it would happen. I know that nothing is constant, and things may change for the better. That is why I returned to A.E.G.I.S! I returned to understand that people had goodness in their hearts, and all the time it was my fault for not noticing it."  
  
For once, Megumi had no reply, and the temporal storm seemed to lighten up a bit.  
  
"Megumi, please listen. You have a gift, like all of us. You can either help others, or create sadness for them. Initially, I did not think anyone was worth saving, but slowly through interaction, I realised that there were people out there worth protecting. I feel your pain Megumi, I know what you are going through. But there is no need for this, as things will get better. Destroying the very root is not the solution. Happiness is the antithesis of sadness. Without sadness, happiness will not exist, as there would be nothing to compare to. This is part and parcel of life. We must learn to accept it."  
  
Megumi turned to face Ichiro, before raising her right hand to fire a bolt of energy to end Ichiro's life.  
  
It never happened.  
  
Slowly, the temporal storm subsided, and Megumi descended down due to the force of gravity. Ichiro dashed forward to catch her.  
  
In his arms, Megumi's eyes fluttered. "You....saved me."  
  
Ichiro smiled warmly. "You were worth saving."  
  
For the first time in a long time, the darkness in her heart left her.  
  
  
  
Ichiro carried Megumi back to the Gatekeepers where Feye, Reiko and Ruriko took care of her. She was unconscious due to her exertions.  
  
Ichiro turned back to face Kageyama.  
  
"There is nothing else left. You used her just like you used me. I will not tolerate that."  
  
Ichiro readied his short staff, walking slowly towards the evil figure. "I suffered enough under you. I know how hard is it to return from the dark side. I will not allow you to hurt anyone else."  
  
Kageyama turned around slowly.  
  
Shun, in his Gate Robot, shouted. "You are outnumbered Kageyama! The invaders have all been defeated, Megumi has returned to us."  
  
He smiled darkly. "The strongest man in the world stands alone."  
  
Ichiro felt unnerved by his unruffled response.  
  
He opened his palm above the ground.  
  
"Open the Gate." Kageyama said, sarcasm evident in his voice.  
  
The Jet-Black Robot appeared from the large dark Gate, taking Kageyama into itself. The robot stood at the same height as the Gate Robot, only it had sharp claws on its hands and a pair of wings attached to its back.  
  
"Meet my vessel of darkness." Kageyama stated chillingly.  
  
  
  
Ichiro felt a sense of dread go down his spine.  
  
  
  
Shun stepped hard on the accelerator and adopted a fighting stance.  
  
Kageyama smiled incredulously. "Do you seriously think your beat-up truck can beat me?"  
  
"I do not give up."  
  
"I forgot your foolish dictum."  
  
"Get out of your stupid robot, Kageyama!" Ichiro hollered from below. "This is between you and me. So stop hiding behind a metallic body and come out here and take me on!"  
  
"Unfortunately for you, by killing everyone of these bugs, I will gain a significant advantage in my eventual battle with you. Patience, Michael."  
  
"Shadow Edge!" The dark energy projectiles ripped through the air. Shun rolled to the left, only to realise that they were not going to hit him anyway.  
  
A trap.  
  
The dark robot rushed forward, plunging its razor-like claws through the robot's abdomen. Shun was electrocuted by the machinery short-circuiting. Kageyama raised the other fist, which now moulded into a large spike. He drove it full force right into the robot's torso.  
  
Right where the cockpit is.  
  
Ruriko dashed forward. "Ukiya-kun!"  
  
  
  
Ichiro clenched his fist in anger.  
  
  
  
Kageyama pounded the robot's torso, and a compartment opened. He shook it like a child shaking for the last sweet in a jar. The mangled body of Ukiya Shun rolled onto his palm.  
  
"This is all that is left of the great Captain Ukiya Shun. He did indeed fight to the bitter end. The bitter end."  
  
He hurled him at the Gatekeepers. Kaoru jumped and caught him.  
  
Shun was barely alive.  
  
Ruriko rushed to his side. "Shun! Don't die on me! Not now! Not ever!"  
  
He could vaguely hear her voice.  
  
For once, he felt compelled to say what his heart felt.  
  
"Rurippe...Rurippe..I always....knew you loved me."  
  
He smiled faintly.  
  
"I do too."  
  
The light died in his eyes and his head rolled backwards.  
  
  
  
Ichiro stood still.  
  
He clenched and unclenched his fist.  
  
  
  
"Ukiya-kun! Ukiya-kun! Wake up! Please don't die on me!"  
  
No response.  
  
"He's dead, Ruriko."  
  
"NOO!! He can't be!"  
  
Just then, a blizzard formed again. Yukino descended from the skies once again.  
  
"Yukino! Shun is...is dead!"  
  
"If you believe in something hard enough, miracles can happen." She took Ruriko's hand.  
  
"What do you feel for him?"  
  
"Love."  
  
"Then use your love." She placed her hand on the cold body of Shun.  
  
Ruriko's Gate of Life opened, and slowly, Shun shown signs of life. His eyes fluttered.  
  
"Ukiya Shun! I love you!"  
  
His eyes opened.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
  
  
"How can that be possible?" Kageyama shouted angrily.  
  
"It is because they were filled with love and emotion. Emotion is a strength that all humans posses. But you have decided not to feel emotion, thus you are restricted in power." Yukino stated before disappearing.  
  
Angrily, Kageyama stomped forward. "I don't care even you have the power to bring the dead back to life! I am going to destroy you all! With no Gate Robot, you are defenceless!"  
  
"No so fast, Kageyama."  
  
Kageyama swung to see Ichiro point his open palm to the sky. "Open the Gate!"  
  
A large grey Gate opened above him.  
  
  
  
"He finally decided to use it."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He is our only hope now."  
  
"His destiny is about to be fulfilled." Shirei said. "Let the battle be joined."  
  
  
  
From the massive Gate summoned the grey Gate Robot 04 appeared, like a mythical angel from the heavens. Ichiro levitated himself and entered the cockpit of the robot. It was operated only on Gate power, unlike Shun's robot, but it was similar in design, only that it had shoulder cannons and was entirely grey in colour. In its hand it held a short staff.  
  
Both robots were ready for battle.  
  
A battle where only one will walk away victorious.  
  
And alive. 


	8. Cataclysm

The Forces That Control You And I: Cataclysm  
  
The warrior of light.  
  
The vessel of darkness.  
  
Two bitter enemies.  
  
One cataclysmic clash.  
  
Destiny beckons.  
  
  
  
"Gamma Ray!"  
  
"Shadow Edge!"  
  
The projectiles struck, reducing themselves into nothingness. The skirmish has started.  
  
"Shadow Lance!" Kageyama charged forward with a larger version of the lance. He slashed horizontally across Ichiro's chest, but he evaded by leaping back. Kageyama did not give up the chase though, as he thrust the sharp end at Ichiro's legs, attempting to trip him up. Ichiro responded by blocking the move by parrying with his staff. With his free hand, Ichiro drew it back and punched his adversary's shoulder. Kageyama staggered for a vital second, and Ichiro broke the parry and raised his staff to strike the robot's metallic head, but Kageyama brought his lance up to block the blow. The Jet-Black robot then kicked the Gate Robot 04, pushing it back.  
  
Stalemate.  
  
Ichiro gripped his short staff in the middle, and the Gate amplifiers appeared and a grey Gate opened at the end of the metallic hand. He powered his shoulder Gate cannons and fired. Kageyama nimbly avoided the blasts.  
  
"Speed Burst!" A gigantic Gate opened in front of the grey robot, and it entered the wormhole to reach the speed of Mach 3. Kageyama, surprised, used his Shadow Edge move in a futile attempt to stop the speeding blur. Ichiro neared his enemy and therefore was poised for a strike. But Kageyama merely spread its wings and took to the skies, leaving Ichiro to screech to a sudden halt. Like an object in a firing range, Ichiro was an easy target.  
  
Kageyama swooped down and plowed itself at Ichiro with full force. The force of the two robots crashing down caused fissures to appear on the ground. Kageyama raised his clawed hand to try and rip through Ichiro's robot's head, but missed as Ichiro avoided the attack at the last possible second. Ichiro punched Kageyama in the head, and wriggled free as he was disorientated. Furious with himself for missing a chance to finish off Ichiro, the dark machine raced forward in rage. Taking advantage of his rage and momentum, the grey robot deftly grabbed his outstretched hand and flipped it over its shoulder.  
  
Ichiro drew out his short staff and swung. Kageyama blocked by crossing his arms in front of his chest. By breaking the parry, he managed to push Ichiro back. He hurled his Shadow Lance at him, which he struck to the ground with his short staff.  
  
Stalemate.  
  
  
  
Kaoru watched the tense battle from a safe distance.  
  
"I am going to help Ichiro!" she said as she stood up from her hiding place.  
  
"No, don't." Ruriko said, as she placed the groggy Ukiya Shun against a boulder. "This is Ichiro's fight. He alone has to fight it. You will only serve as a distraction."  
  
Frustrated by the logic of Ruriko's words, Kaoru once again turned her attention to the two adversaries.  
  
"Triumph in all faces of adversity." She said sub-consciously.  
  
  
  
Ichiro panted behind the flickering computer dials. I must not lose, he thought, everyone is counting on me. I cannot disappoint them again. I will win, no matter the cost.  
  
  
  
Kageyama regarded his former protégé with coldness. He is fighting for a lost cause, a cause he himself does not believe in, he thought grimly.  
  
Or is he himself fighting a lost cause?  
  
A flicker of doubt passed over his face.  
  
  
  
Kageyama took the offensive this time, firing a tendril composed of dark energy at Ichiro. Ichiro struck it aside with his staff and grabbed the middle of it. Slowly, the staff started to spin like the helicopter's blades around the mechanical wrist. Using the staff as a spinning shield against Kageyama's attacks, Ichiro retaliated by firing his shoulder cannons once again, all the while approaching the evil vessel.  
  
Kageyama smiled. He had found an opportunity, which he would use to his utmost advantage. Shooting forth another tendril, it cleverly avoided the spinning staff and wrapped itself around it, stopping it from rotating anymore. The machinery squealed in protest, and Ichiro hurriedly shut it down.  
  
More tendrils shot out, wrapping the arms and legs of the robot. Ichiro desperately tried to break free, but the grip was as resolute as Kageyama's will to kill him.  
  
Kageyama stepped in front of the grey robot. Another tendril, sharp-edged this time, shot forth and punctured a large hole in the robot's head. The other tendrils were pulling the robot apart, resulting in loud creaking and rivulets of oil streaking down its titanium body.  
  
Ichiro was petrified with fear. He heard Kageyama's evil voice echo through the intercom. "Checkmate." He then gave a demonic laugh.  
  
Another razor-sharp tendril materialised, this time it was headed for the cockpit.  
  
  
  
Ichiro saw the tendril coming closer.  
  
"This where it all ends, it seems." He muttered.  
  
An image of Kaoru flickered through his mind.  
  
"Kaoru...."  
  
Impact.  
  
  
  
A blue flash had sped out of nowhere and struck the deadly tendril away.  
  
"I will not allow my loved ones to be killed! I will fight you even though I know it is useless!" Kaoru utilised her Gate power and punched the dark robot in the chest.  
  
Although disorientated at first, Kageyama deftly grabbed Kaoru. She struggled to no avail. Kageyama shook his head.  
  
"How touching." He said. "Now Ichiro, you have the honour of watching the person you love die. First Georgina left you, now she dies on you." He closed his fist, attempting to crush her. Kaoru resisted with her Gate of Close Combat, but she was no match for the robot's immense power.  
  
  
  
Ichiro's eyes flashed with rage. "I will get you Kageyama!" He once again resisted his bounds, but his efforts were futile.  
  
Kageyama stared at him with contempt. "You can't even save the people you love, and you want to save the world? How foolish of you."  
  
  
  
Kaoru pushed with all her might, but she felt her strength ebbing away every second. The mechanical fist slowly but surely closed over her, blocking the setting sun from her view.  
  
Images of Ichiro flashed through her mind.  
  
I love you, Ichiro, she thought.  
  
Shun has left me already. He loves Ruriko, not me. Please Ichiro, please love me. I don't want to feel unloved. I want the warmth and comfort only another human being can give me.  
  
She felt her tears stream down her face as her grip slipped slowly.  
  
Tears? She wondered.  
  
Emotion?  
  
Love?  
  
As tears from her eyes dripped onto the palm of the robot, Kaoru muttered to herself. "To love someone is a form of happiness, but yet there would be pain involved as well. It is a price that I have to pay."  
  
  
  
Enraged, Ichiro pushed the very limits of his robot.  
  
"Open the Gate!" An enormous amount of energy was injected into the robot's systems, and with superhuman strength, Ichiro broke all the bounds at one go.  
  
  
  
Kageyama smiled at the sudden turn of events. "Is it true?" he wondered as he pondered Yukino's words.  
  
  
  
Ichiro swung his hand and wretched Kageyama's wrist, freeing Kaoru from her prison. He caught her with the other hand and placed her on the ground, where the other Gatekeepers were hiding.  
  
With that done, Ichiro turned his attention back to Kageyama.  
  
"It's time Alpha met Omega."  
  
Summoning all the Gate energy, Ichiro opened his Gate Engine until the red zone. Simultaneously, energy blasts shot out from the hands and the shoulder Gate cannons. The four energy blasts combined to form one large energy ball, and it raced towards its target.  
  
Kageyama, sensing that the battle was lost, activated his emergency escape sequence. He left the robot just in time to see the tremendous blast hit his vessel of darkness, and in a flash of brilliant light, disappear from the face of the Earth forever.  
  
  
  
The explosion blinded Ichiro, and the resulting shockwave threw him back.  
  
Dazed, his vision blurred.  
  
  
  
"Ichiro?"  
  
Ichiro awoke in Kaoru's hands, and he felt her delicately touch his face.  
  
Is this love? He wondered.  
  
He felt her smooth hands on his cheek, before stopping her by holding her hand. She blushed slightly and looked away.  
  
Is this what I wanted?  
  
Using her other hand, she stroked his hair.  
  
It feels so comfortable, so happy, so pure.  
  
She takes her hand away from him and brings his head to hers.  
  
I feel so happy, so calm, like I am walking on air.  
  
Their faces draw closer.  
  
I want to feel this way forever.  
  
As their lips almost touch, the scene changes to where Georgina leaves him so many years ago. Only this time, the girl was Kaoru.  
  
He had only enough time to scream "NOO!!" as a flash of light caused everything to fade to white.  
  
  
  
Kageyama felt angry.  
  
Angry at the fact that once again his perceived weakness of the Gatekeepers was once again strength for them.  
  
"I hate it." He said simply.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a calming presence next to him. Turning around, he saw a girl in a kimono standing in the middle of a blizzard.  
  
Yukino.  
  
Enraged, Kageyama executed his Shadow Edge attack. The dark energy projectiles were merely frozen by Yukino and then reduced to diamond dust.  
  
"Why are you fighting, Kageyama?" She asked in a low voice.  
  
"Because I want revenge on all these humans who trampled on my feelings!"  
  
"Is that your true objective?"  
  
"What?" He said in surprise.  
  
"You just want to be accepted by other people. You don't want to feel lonely. You want to be loved, to know that someone actually cares for you and appreciates you."  
  
"NO! That is not true!"  
  
"We are all human Kageyama. We all feel the same way sometimes. It is how we choose to deal with it that is different. Ichiro chose to accept the world as it is and try again. Whereas you instead decided to destroy the world because of what a small fraction of the population did to you."  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" He dropped to his knees and covered his ears.  
  
"If you destroy all of us, where would you get your love and acceptance from? Kageyama, you have erred, but it is not too late to turn back. Give the world another chance."  
  
Kageyama just stayed in his position unmoving for a while. Then, he stood up suddenly, eyes burning with intensity.  
  
"Shut up! I have come too far to give up! I will destroy all those who made me feel like I was worth nothing! All of you don't know the first thing about me! How I suffered, how I was humiliated! I will make all of you pay for it!"  
  
Saying that, he once again performed his Shadow Edge move. This time, the dark bolts hit Yukino, and her image shattered like a mirror, starting a chain reaction as the darkness around him shattered as well, until a brilliant flash of light caused everything to fade to white.  
  
  
  
The charred body of the Gate Robot 04 laid still, head punctured and holes were visible in its armour. Opposite it was whatever remained of the Jet- Black Robot, most of it was vaporised by the sheer intensity of the blast.  
  
The Gatekeepers came out from their hiding places.  
  
"What happened to Ichiro and Kageyama?" Reiko asked.  
  
"They're nowhere to be found." Feye said.  
  
Kaoru felt a stab of dread entering her heart. She was none the worse after her ordeal.  
  
She was feeling it again.  
  
  
  
The hatch to the cockpit blew open, and out staggered Ichiro.  
  
Overjoyed, Kaoru rushed up to him and hugged him.  
  
Instead, Ichiro pushed her away. Kaoru looked on in surprise.  
  
His eyes displayed morbid fear. "No! Stay away from me! I don't want to get hurt again!" He backed a few steps.  
  
Kaoru felt the words slice her heart like a hot knife through butter. She raised her palm and instinctively slapped him.  
  
The sound echoed throughout the silent evening.  
  
Kaoru turned around, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
She was indeed feeling it again.  
  
The feeling of pain.  
  
How she hated it.  
  
  
  
Kageyama now staggered into view. "This is not over, Ichiro."  
  
The other Gatekeepers gasped in surprise, but Ichiro's mind was reeling. What have I done? He thought. All I wanted was to reciprocate her feelings, but somehow I cannot do it.  
  
Why?  
  
Kageyama. He is the cause.  
  
I will destroy him for turning me into this..this...emotionless being.  
  
1.1.1 La raison d'etre  
  
The reason to live  
  
The reason to survive  
  
Do you have it?  
  
Do I have it?  
  
The enemies clash once again just to validate their very existence in this world.  
  
  
  
The staff and lance struck each other, sparks flying on contact. But this time, there was no stalemate. Kageyama manoeuvred his lance expertly and hit Ichiro's staff away. It fell to the ground several metres away with a wooden thunk. With a quick leg sweep, Kageyama felled Ichiro. He pointed the sharp end at his throat to prevent him from getting up.  
  
"One shall stand, one shall fall." Kageyama stated simply. "Say goodbye to all those who cared for you, but I doubt they do anymore."  
  
The lance gleamed in the setting sun as Kageyama raised it.  
  
"You were always so useless, Michael."  
  
With that, he plunged the weapon towards his heart.  
  
  
  
Flashback.  
  
Outside Madam Lee's house.  
  
"Michael, please return to us. I love you. I appreciate you. That's what matters. There will always be people who don't, but there will be others who will."  
  
Flashback.  
  
At the beach with Kaoru.  
  
"I always wanted to emulate Prometheus. His undying love for Man despite their faults."  
  
Flashback.  
  
In the hospital room.  
  
"I am glad to have a friend like you. Thanks from saving me from that car."  
  
Flashback.  
  
After he rescued Kaoru.  
  
"Please love again, Ichiro. Please accept the fact that people care for you! I do care about you! We all care for you! Let go of the past, and think ahead. Otherwise, you will forever be living in regret and unhappiness!"  
  
His mind flickered.  
  
I do have it.  
  
The reason to live.  
  
The reason to exist.  
  
I existed in the lives of these people.  
  
  
  
Ichiro dodged the plunging lance and wriggled away.  
  
However, this time, he did not retreat.  
  
He gripped the Shadow Lance and opened his Gate. Grey energy seeped into the weapon, turning half of it grey.  
  
Kageyama, noticing this, countered by opening his Gate further. Around the two feuding adversaries a temporal storm brewed and strong winds whipped at their clothes and bodies. But neither of them was distracted, and slowly but surely the temporal energy storm grew in strength.  
  
Shun's watch buzzed, and Specs' anxious voice came over the intercom. "They are trying to outdo each other's Gate power! If this continues a massive explosion will occur when they reach critical mass! You have to stop them or get out of there!"  
  
"What will happen if the explosion occurs?"  
  
"Destruction to anything in a hundred kilometre radius. And the deaths of both of them."  
  
Upon hearing that, Kaoru felt her heart leap into her mouth.  
  
  
  
"Shirei? Why aren't you stopping him?" An anxious Miss Ochiai asked.  
  
"Why should I? He chose this path himself."  
  
Silence.  
  
Shirei continued. "Or did destiny choose it for him?"  
  
  
  
The bitter enemies looked intently at each other, each of them wanting nothing more but for his nemesis to fall at all costs.  
  
Around them, the temporal storm was raging.  
  
"You are going to kill both of us!" Kageyama yelled over the din.  
  
"I swore I would take you down, even at the cost of my own life!"  
  
"Can you afford to give it all up?" Kageyama sneered.  
  
Turning his head, he saw the horrified face of Kaoru Konoe.  
  
"I love you, Kaoru!" He hollered.  
  
He watched her nod in acceptance.  
  
He then turned away sadly, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Forgive...and forget...me."  
  
He opened his Gate further.  
  
  
  
"NOO!! Ichiro!!" Kaoru screamed in anguish. She dashed forward to stop him, only for the rest of the Gatekeepers to restrain her.  
  
"Kaoru! Get a grip on yourself! We need to leave now!" Shun said urgently.  
  
"Too late." Ruriko said in a emotionless voice as the first explosion was heard. The energy wave was going to hit them.  
  
Instead, it hit a green energy barrier. They looked up and saw Megumi standing in front of the waveform, Gate open.  
  
Her positive Gate.  
  
"Go now. I will contain the explosion as well as I can."  
  
"No! It's too dangerous!" Ruriko said.  
  
Megumi stared into her eyes. "Please. Let me, for once, be unselfish and do some good."  
  
Awkward silence ensured, before Ruriko nodded in understanding. They left Megumi to redeem herself.  
  
  
  
"Last chance, Ichiro. Are you giving up?"  
  
"Never! I will destroy you together with myself!"  
  
"Correction. This is just the beginning."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Welcome Ichiro. Welcome to the dark side."  
  
Ichiro felt an evil spirit rip through his body, its touch was as cold as death.  
  
A heartbeat later, blinding white light covered his eyes and he felt his whole body burning up.  
  
  
  
A massive explosion occurred, and a single searing instant, everything, was just simply reduced to a charred mess.  
  
Essentially nothing survived.  
  
Above, the sun set on the carnage, and the light rays of the moon added an eerie feeling to the now silent battleground.  
  
1.1.2 La raison d'etre  
  
The reason to live  
  
The reason to survive  
  
Do you have it?  
  
Do I have it? 


	9. Final Word

The Forces That Control You and I: Final Word  
  
1.1 Japan 1980  
  
In a remote location, a solitary tombstone stood erect, like a tower overseeing all below it. Whoever the tombstone belonged to, obviously he or she had earned the right to rest eternally alone.  
  
The sound of an engine rumbling along was heard for the first time in a year. The cicadas were drowned out by the ominous sound. The sun was setting, and the red rays were giving the tombstone an unnatural gleam.  
  
Footsteps crunching grass were soon heard as well, as from the car came a tall man and a woman, both in their mid-twenties.  
  
Ukiya Shun and Ruriko Ikusawa.  
  
Shun now had a more mature look, and he had also grown taller. The band-aid was still on his nose, but now he also wore a scholarly pair of spectacles.  
  
Ruriko was even more beautiful now, and she still tied a yellow ribbon at the right-hand side of her hair, which was still waist-length. She also looked more mature, and she was wearing a nice dress.  
  
Shun was lost in his thoughts.  
  
Here we are again, old friend.  
  
It has been ten years. Time has really passed by.  
  
I am now the A.E.G.I.S Far East Branch Commander, and Rurippe is my sub- commander. Shirei and Miss Ochiai have retired and are getting married, and we are also taking their places in the school.  
  
The invaders are all but gone. There are fewer of them now, but we must still be vigilant. When the time is right they will rise up and threaten mankind again.  
  
Ruriko saw that Shun had a distant look in his eyes. She sighed. He was always like that during these times. She knew he blamed himself for his death.  
  
  
  
Just then, a boy about four years old bounded out of the car. He dashed towards the two silent figures.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" he shouted.  
  
Ruriko smiled. She turned around and hugged the little boy. "I thought I told you to stay in the car." She said sternly.  
  
"But Mommy! I was bored!" He protested.  
  
Just then, Reiko Asagiri came walking out of the vehicle, shouting in her high-pitched voice. "There you are! You ran off again!"  
  
"You couldn't catch me!"  
  
"Don't be rude to your nanny." Ruriko reprimanded.  
  
"Sorry." The boy sheepishly apologised.  
  
  
  
Reiko was now an accomplished pianist, and has since retired from active duty and is now a back-up agent for A.E.G.I.S. She is now teaching music in Tategami High School. She was still her ditzy self, and even at the age of 28, she still fantasises about becoming a good witch. She is also the nanny to Shun's and Ruriko's child.  
  
Shun and Ruriko married finally five years ago, after the events ten years ago, they realised their true feelings to each other and eventually became man and wife. A year later Ruriko gave birth to a baby boy.  
  
Feye had returned to Shanghai after the defeat of Kageyama, but she always returned to commemorate this day. She was still continuing her studies and fighting Invaders in China.  
  
Megumi was now the owner of her father's ramen restaurant, and through sheer hard work, she had made it one of the greatest restaurants of Japan. No longer was she the anti-social girl of ten years ago.  
  
Bancho and Specs were still working in A.E.G.I.S, and they were still working as a mechanical team, the best in the business, keeping A.E.G.I.S's arsenal in tip-top condition. Bancho, until now, had not been able to open any Gate, and has since resigned to a life of a normal person.  
  
Ruriko sighed.  
  
The rest will be coming soon, but she expects Kaoru not to come.  
  
She has not for the past nine years.  
  
Sometimes time heals no wounds.  
  
  
  
The boy walked over to his father, who did not react at all. He examined the inscriptions on the stone face.  
  
"Daddy?" He asked.  
  
Shun turned his head slowly and faced him. "Yes?" he asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Why does he have the same name as I do?"  
  
Shun smiled warmly, bent down and rubbed his head. "You were named after him." He replied simply.  
  
The tombstone also simply read:  
  
Ichiro Kaketa.  
  
Born 1952.  
  
Died 1970.  
  
Rest in peace.  
  
  
  
Japan 1970  
  
Shun could see nothing, could feel nothing.  
  
Am I dead? He wondered.  
  
Slowly, the surreal surroundings calmed, and Shun's vision cleared.  
  
The area looked as though someone had dropped a nuclear warhead on it. The complex was totally gone, and at ground zero a crater five metres deep was created. Everything in the way of the burning fireball was incinerated to bits.  
  
It was a miracle that he survived.  
  
He became frantic. Where are the others? He wondered. Looking around, he relaxed as he saw them slowly come to and sit up unharmed.  
  
How did they survive?  
  
Then he remembered.  
  
Megumi.  
  
He heard a low groan coming from a few metres in front of him.  
  
Shun rushed up to the half-dead Megumi and rested her on his lap. The others came soon after.  
  
The weak Megumi looked at them, before allowing herself a pained smile. "You are all safe. For once I did some good."  
  
She nodded to Ruriko. "Now I understand why I will always be second-best to you."  
  
"No! Your self-sacrifice is greater than anything I did! You are indeed better!"  
  
Megumi was slipping away. "Nothing else matters now." Slowly, she closed her eyes.  
  
"No! I will not let my friend die!" Saying that, she opened her Gate and used her Miracle of Life to heal Megumi.  
  
  
  
Megumi could see the world swirl before her, but the kaleidoscope stopped abruptly. It then slowly faded and yellow light bathed her face.  
  
"It feels so warm." She muttered.  
  
Slowly she stood up. She raised her open palm.  
  
Out of nowhere, a single snowflake dropped onto her palm, but it did not melt. Megumi brought the snowflake to her face and observed it.  
  
She understood.  
  
It was her chance for redemption.  
  
She then approached the source of the yellow light.  
  
"I will live again!" She shouted.  
  
  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Megumi awoke. Slowly, she sat up, before facing the exhausted Ruriko.  
  
"Thank....you." She mustered.  
  
Ruriko managed a weak smile. "We are even."  
  
  
  
Kaoru squatted beside the massive crater, desperately searching for signs of life.  
  
She found none.  
  
Sadness filled her heart, and tears flowed steadily.  
  
Ichiro..  
  
Megumi spoke up behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I couldn't save him. They were too strong."  
  
There was silence as the Gatekeepers mourned their fallen comrade.  
  
The war had been won.  
  
Yet they did not feel happy.  
  
In war, there are no winners or losers, merely survivors.  
  
  
  
1980 Japan  
  
Shun was snapped out of his thoughts by the arrival of the others, Feye, Megumi, Bancho and Specs. They all brought flowers which they placed on the grave. Shirei and his wife were not coming, as they had regrettably informed Shun earlier.  
  
Feye was the first to speak up. "Kaoru is not here?"  
  
Ruriko nodded. "We expected it."  
  
"After all these years, she still blames herself for his death." Megumi said.  
  
"It has been hard for her." Shun said.  
  
"She had to do what I almost did to Megumi." Ruriko said.  
  
"Still, she has to accept reality." Bancho added.  
  
"She cannot keep running away, it will only make it worse." Specs said.  
  
  
  
1.2 Japan 1970  
  
The sound of someone scraping dirt was unmistakable.  
  
Kaoru stopped sobbing and strained her ears, heart hoping against hope itself.  
  
A hand shot out from the crater, and she could hear his heavy breathing.  
  
Rushing forward, she grabbed him out of the crater and placed him on the ground.  
  
The battered, bruised and bloodied figure laid still on the floor, before turning his head to face her.  
  
Above them, an A.E.G.I.S rescue helicopter was descending on the battle- scarred ground.  
  
He smiled faintly.  
  
The paramedics were rushing to him.  
  
"Kaoru...." He managed weakly.  
  
He lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
1.3 Japan 1980  
  
The former Gatekeepers of the Far East team stood silently before Ichiro's tombstone, each of them mourning his passing like they did every year. Most of them have retired from active duty, paving the way for the newer generation of Gatekeepers. Shun was personally overseeing the operation to recruit newer Gatekeepers.  
  
The silence was broken by another vehicle driving along the dirt road.  
  
The Gatekeepers turned around, surprised to see anyone use this normally deserted road.  
  
The car pulled up behind their vehicles, and out came a woman in her mid- twenties with short hair and a fit body.  
  
They gasped in surprise.  
  
Kaoru Konoe.  
  
She approached the group slowly, eyes not daring to make contact with them. In her hand she held a bouquet of flowers.  
  
For a long time, the others did not react, but Ruriko held out her hand. "Welcome back, Kaoru."  
  
She nodded slightly.  
  
After Ichiro's death, she went to Singapore to take over as the active agent there. There, she had mourned for Ichiro with Madam Lee during this time, but she decided to return to Japan this time around.  
  
She wanted closure.  
  
She stood in front of the tombstone, eyes staring at it intently. Slowly, she slumped to her knees and placed the flowers lovingly on the cold stone. With her right hand, she ran it over the carved inscriptions.  
  
Tears came to her eyes as she recalled the events of ten years ago.  
  
  
  
1.4 Japan 1970  
  
It was the same hospital room, but it felt less gloomy this time around.  
  
Flowers were placed in every corner and crevice to brighten up the place, and the table had a basket of fruits always.  
  
Ichiro laid in bed. He observed the same ceiling fan again.  
  
This time he did not feel confused or frustrated.  
  
  
  
"What is going on?" Reiko asked in her high-pitched voice again as she was dragged out of the hospital room.  
  
"Shh! We have to give Kaoru and Ichiro some privacy!" Feye said in a fierce whisper.  
  
"Do you think Kaoru likes Ichiro?" Reiko asked.  
  
Ruriko sighed. "Think? We know it for a fact!"  
  
"Calm down Rurippe. Reiko is just being herself." Shun said in his laid- back voice. He was very relieved that none of his team members were killed or hurt.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" She struck him squarely at the jaw. He comically fell down to prevent her from attacking him again.  
  
Shun rolled his eyes. Maybe not everyone escaped from the battle unscathed.  
  
"Captain! You should be more sensitive to Ruriko. What will happen after you guys are married?" Feye nudged Ruriko.  
  
Ruriko blushed red. "What are talking about?"  
  
Reiko had an empty look on her face. "Who is getting married?"  
  
  
  
Kaoru sat next to the bandaged Ichiro. He suffered serious injuries, but was on the road to recovery. He now smiled more often and looked very cheery and joyful.  
  
Kaoru was peeling an orange for him. Finished, she was now feeding him.  
  
Ichiro stared at her lovingly.  
  
So this is what it feels like to be loved.  
  
"Kaoru, after I have recovered, I have to go back to Singapore."  
  
She froze.  
  
"Would you..would you like to join me? I can arrange for you to transfer to Singapore."  
  
She did not reply.  
  
"I love you, Kaoru, and I want you with me."  
  
She looked into his eyes. "Of course I will join you."  
  
Ichiro's face broke into a smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Their faces drew closer.  
  
  
  
The airfield was deserted, as it was the first day he entered Japan as an A.E.G.I.S agent. Ichiro was at the runway with Kaoru, saying their goodbyes to the Gatekeepers of the Far Eastern Branch.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye." Shun started.  
  
"Don't worry about us. We will come and visit when we have the time." Ichiro replied.  
  
"Take good care of Kaoru. Or you will have to answer to us!" Ruriko said.  
  
"Calm down. Remember to send us your wedding invitations soon."  
  
Ruriko blushed. Ichiro placed a hand on Shun's shoulder.  
  
"Don't wait too long, my friend. You have already made her wait for eight years, surely you shouldn't let her wait anymore."  
  
Shun nodded. "What about the two of you?"  
  
Now it was Kaoru's turn to blush.  
  
"Sigh. It will be very lonely for me in the first year class."  
  
"Don't say that Feye." She turned to Megumi. "I will miss your noodles, Megumi."  
  
"I will prepare a special bowl for you when you return."  
  
Bancho was crying comically. "Princess Kaoru! I will miss you!"  
  
"Pipe down Bancho! She will be happy there with Ichiro." Specs said.  
  
Shun turned to face Ichiro. "Shirei couldn't come, but he wants me to tell you that he appreciates your help and hopes that you will be happy."  
  
Ichiro smiled. "Tell him I too appreciate his guidance."  
  
  
  
It was time to leave.  
  
Ichiro and Kaoru sat at the window seats, waving goodbye to the Gatekeepers as the plane taxied out of the runway, gaining height all the time.  
  
  
  
1.5 Japan 1980  
  
"It was like fate had played a cruel trick on all of us, especially me. We had soared too high up." Kaoru stated.  
  
The others agreed in silence. They understood her words.  
  
They had hoped too much, soared too far and high.  
  
And when disaster struck, they fell harder.  
  
And the pain was worse.  
  
Much, much worse.  
  
  
  
1.6 Japan 1970  
  
Kaoru sat next to Ichiro, looking out of the window. Suddenly, she felt her guts twist inside out as her sixth sense screamed "Danger!" She turned to face Ichiro.  
  
She gasped as she saw Ichiro double over in his seat.  
  
"Ichiro! Are you alright?" She saw his eyes glowing with a strange light.  
  
Ichiro turned his head to face her. "I'm sorry, Kaoru."  
  
Her face registered a confused look.  
  
He opened his palm at her chest, and a split second later an invisible force throws Kaoru against the aircraft's body, causing her to fall through the hole made by the force.  
  
Ichiro seemingly recovered, stood up slowly, dusting himself.  
  
"It's good to be back." He said in an ungodly voice.  
  
He laughed demonically.  
  
In his eyes was a negative Gate.  
  
  
  
The Gatekeepers were turning back when Feye's sharp eyes saw something falling from the sky. They realised it was the body of Kaoru and hurriedly rushed to save her. Megumi used her Wall of Shock Buffer to cushion her fall.  
  
Ruriko went up to examine her, and found nothing wrong with her except that she was winded.  
  
"What happened Kaoru?" Shun asked.  
  
Coming to, her eyes widened with fear and sadness as she wordlessly pointed to the sky behind them.  
  
They turned around and saw the airplane carrying Ichiro and Kaoru hovering there. It was now black and on the tip of the nosecone was red in colour.  
  
An invader.  
  
On top of the invader, a lone figure stood. He was lanky, and his eyes were cold and distant.  
  
In front of him was a negative Gate.  
  
Ichiro.  
  
  
  
"What have you done to Ichiro?" Shun shouted.  
  
"Captain Ukiya Shun, don't you recognise me anymore? I am Reiji Kageyama!"  
  
'Kageyama? But you died..."  
  
"You guys assume too much. When foolish Ichiro opened his Gate to overcome my power, he opened a door to himself, which my spirit took and now I am living within him. For the days before today I watch him make you hopeful, only for me to shatter the delusion now!"  
  
The Gatekeepers gasped.  
  
"Why aren't you attacking me? It is because you don't want to hurt your friend?" Kageyama laughed evilly. "Ichiro is now under my control and we are one entity! To kill me, you will have to kill him as well!"  
  
Confused, the Gatekeepers backed off.  
  
"I knew you couldn't do it." He raised his open palm. "Revenge will be very sweet."  
  
Shun's eyes widened with horror.  
  
"Let there be....no light."  
  
A dark force enveloped the entire area, sapping the Gatekeepers of their energy. One by one they succumbed to the unholy force. Kageyama's demonic laugh echoed throughout the silent airfield.  
  
  
  
"Pathetic bugs." Kageyama spat. "I will enjoy killing all of you one by one." He moved the plane closer to the fallen bodies of the Gatekeepers.  
  
Suddenly, a blue flash appeared, hitting the plane, disorientating Kageyama. The blue flash turned out to be Kaoru, and she jumped on to the plane to face off with Kageyama.  
  
"How touching." He sneered as he rushed towards her.  
  
"You are not Ichiro! Give him back to me!" She screamed as she grabbed his arm. "Liner Throw!" she hollered as she threw the dark figure to the end of the plane. She rushed forward, determined to finish the impostor off.  
  
She raised her fist to strike the fatal blow.  
  
"No! Wait! Kaoru! It's me Ichiro!" The figure was talking in his voice. Her heart melted and she dropped her fist.  
  
"Listen to me Kaoru!" Ichiro started, urgency in his voice. "Kageyama has infiltrated my body and is now using it to make a comeback. You have to stop him!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"By...by...killing me."  
  
"NOO!! I can't do it!"  
  
"Listen to me Kaoru! If you don't, millions of people will die. Look at the others. Kill me now!"  
  
"But I love you, Ichiro. I can't do it. There has to be another way."  
  
Ichiro shook his head sadly. "There isn't. Please Kaoru. If you really love me, do it. Prometheus sacrificed himself as well. After I am gone, I hope that you will always be happy and never blame yourself for my death."  
  
With tears in her eyes, she brought his face to hers with those strong yet feminine hands of hers. Their lips touched, and they both shared in a moment of their love.  
  
"I love you, Kaoru."  
  
"I loved you too much, Ichiro."  
  
With those strong yet feminine hands of hers, she broke Ichiro's neck cleanly.  
  
His eyes became totally lifeless, and the light disappeared from them in a flash.  
  
  
  
The plane reverted to its normal self, and now it was spiralling out of control. A jolt threw her off the plane, and she landed some distance away.  
  
With a heavy heart, she watched the plane crash and burst into flames before she blacked out.  
  
  
  
Kaoru was standing alone a dark room.  
  
Suddenly, a chorus of whispers could be heard from every corner.  
  
"Why did you kill him?"  
  
She could not take it. She slumped to her knees, tears in her eyes and hands covering her ears.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a loud voice boom. "Why did you kill him?"  
  
"Because..because...he was the enemy! He would kill us all if I didn't kill him!"  
  
"You loved him."  
  
"I did."  
  
Suddenly, the room was filled with images of the places that she saw Ichiro. But he was never in these images.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!"  
  
"Look at your hands." The voice said.  
  
Slowly, she brought them before her eyes. She could see fresh blood on them.  
  
"You killed him with your own hands."  
  
"I had to!"  
  
"Is that what you wanted?"  
  
She had no reply to that.  
  
She cried again. "Ichiro....sorry."  
  
  
  
She awoke in the hospital room, and around her stood her comrades.  
  
The first question she asked was: "How is Ichiro?"  
  
The others looked at her, before shaking their heads sadly.  
  
The pain within her was incomprehensible.  
  
  
  
1.7 Japan 1980  
  
Shun placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, Kaoru. You did what you had to do."  
  
"I wish I didn't. I have been such a coward, never coming back here. I ran away from reality."  
  
"It was hard for you." Ruriko said.  
  
"Don't run away anymore, Kaoru. Ichiro would want you to be happy." Shun said.  
  
Kaoru wiped her face dry and stood up.  
  
"Ichiro, I'm sorry for not visiting you for so long. I will live again, I promise."  
  
  
  
In an another location halfway around the world, Shirei flashed his identification and was led in through a secret doorway. There, a retina and thumbprint scan was done to certify his identity before finally being led to a laboratory. Inside was the A.E.G.I.S World Headquarters Commander.  
  
"I see you have finally arrived." The bearded man said.  
  
"I would rather be somewhere else." Shirei replied, distaste evident.  
  
"Please, this way."  
  
Shirei was led deeper into the laboratory. The World Headquarters Commander punched a few buttons on a secret panel, and a trapdoor opened. Slowly, a vat filled with green liquid was raised.  
  
Inside the vat was Ichiro Kaketa.  
  
"We have cryogenically frozen him ever since the incident ten years ago. Somehow he did not die even though his neck was broken."  
  
Shirei walked up to the unmoving figure and placed his hand on the glass vat. It felt cold.  
  
"Recently, we have detected signs of life in him, but nothing's concrete now. We are afraid that he may break out. If that happens, he will be controlling two Gates at one time. That will be disastrous. If he can survive a broken neck, who knows what he is capable of?"  
  
"Do you have any preventive measures?"  
  
"Of course. The best in the world. Anyway, I invited you here to discuss this problem. There is nothing else here."  
  
"I am only too glad to leave this place."  
  
The exit slid open, and the two men left the room.  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
Ichiro slept motionless in the vat.  
  
Suddenly, the liquid bubbled.  
  
Slowly at first, before gaining intensity.  
  
The sound of leaves rustling outside.  
  
His eyes fluttered.  
  
The sound of cicadas chirping.  
  
His hand twitched.  
  
The sound of children playing.  
  
His eyes opened.  
  
They glowed darkly.  
  
The biggest negative Gate ever recorded opened.  
  
The sound of glass breaking was unmistakable.  
  
1.7.1.1 END  
  
  
  
Author's note: Finally, the end. I took one month to write this and I think I am quite happy with it. I do have a continuity in mind if you want me to continue it just review and say so.  
  
Most of my ideas come from the difficult lives we live, but I twisted them badly. Sorry to all those Kaoru lovers out there.  
  
Ichiro is somewhat autobiographic for me. Hoped that you enjoyed the story.  
  
" Tell my tale to those who ask. Tell it truly - the ill deeds, along with the good - let me be judged accordingly. The rest ... is silence."  
  
Dinobot's last words. 


End file.
